The Beast II: Return to the Darkness
by Thraxenel
Summary: It's been four weeks after the Beast incident, and Torn is is still in trouble. This time he's being stalked by a mysterious figure in black. Please R&R! There are surprises for Erol and Sig fans, too! FINISHED! Vae Victus!
1. The Nightmare

The Beast II- Return to the Darkness (A sequel to 'The Beast.') ....... Inspired by a movie called 'Underworld'! Torn is being stalked by a mysterious black figure and strange things were happening around the gang. Surprises for Sig and Erol fans!  
  
It's recommended that you read 'The Beast' first before you read this one. It kinda gives you more detail.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama .......................................  
  
Despite the burning fever within, Torn felt frigid. His heart thumped wildly inside him, and he glanced around him frantically as if in fear. His eyes strayed to the shining moon above, the essence of evil shrouded in a cloak of blinding silver.  
  
He tried to run, he tried to hide; but his feet betrayed his orders and stayed rooted in the moonlight. He let out a shrill scream of fear and pain, but instead a beastly howl escaped his lips; so long and haunting was the sound.  
  
Torn looked up to the moon, screaming 'Why? Why?' over and over again in the same frightened, but angry voice. The moon responded by glaring even brighter, grinning its beautiful, evil smile down onto his tortured figure.  
  
But then he saw something else. eyes, bright black eyes staring down to him from the blank heavens above. Fire blazed within their cores, burning into Torn's. Torn shrank in fear, screaming, denying.  
  
Torn: (wakes up, started and shaking) GASP!!!  
  
Torn sat up from his bed with every bone in his body shaking. His breath came in ragged gasps, and his chest moved in and out rapidly. His put his face into his hands, feeling the hot, slimy sweat that dripped down to his neck. An involuntary shudder shook him further, and strangely hot tears stung his tightly shut eyes.  
  
It was happening again. Why? Why must he be relentlessly be haunted by these horrible nightmares? How can something so dormant can be so warthful? Why? Why?  
  
Just a month ago, a mysterious Metalhead beast had bitten and transfered a horrible power to him. It gave him the power to transform into a gruesome, blood-thirsty beast of incredible strenght and uncontrollable fury. But fortunately, his friends found a serum that doesn't actually stop, but slow down the transformation. *(See 'The Beast' by Thraxenel for more details)  
  
Now with the serum, the beast lay dormant within him. Torn knew this.he knew it just too well. He could feel its inner rage burn whenever he saw the moon. hear its ghastly howl. It never gave him a rest either; just when he thought it was finally the end of its endless howling, a furious rage tore lose inside, wrecking his soul and mind apart. These 'fury attacks' came with a bonus, too. Nightmares. They just wouldn't stop tearing his nights apart, and everytime he woke from them he shook and shivered. He rarely fell asleep after that; sometimes he would just lie there in his bed and listen to the deafening silence all around him, quietly hoping that the night would pass quickly till dawn.  
  
Torn took a deep breath and slowly sank back into his pillows. A moan of relief escaped his lips and his looked up to the ceiling of his large room.  
  
Looks like its going to be another, pointless, ceiling-staring night. 


	2. Unwary Eyes

It was morning; Jak and his friends were enjoying breakfast.  
  
Jak: Those were great pancakes, Tess.  
  
Tess: Thanks, Jak.  
  
Keira: I'm bored. What do you think we're going to do today?  
  
Erol: (Taking a sip of coffee) Don't start it, Keira. We've still got some Metalhead hunting to do.  
  
Oh yeah, that, Keira groaned on the inside. Too true.eversince Jak kicked the Baron's ass, they still had a lot of things to do: fix all the damage the idiot has caused and hunt the endless horde of Metalheads still scrounging outside the city walls. Everyday, the gang would go out and hunt some with a troop; but nowadays the hunts grew easier and more of a sport. The Metalheads must've decreased terribly in numbers.  
  
Ashelin: (Taking the dishes away) Daxter, stop dunking the syrup.  
  
Daxter: (Sticking one small furry hand into the syrup jar) Wha-? Eh-heh, sorry Ash.  
  
Just then, Torn came in, groaning.  
  
Ashelin: Torn? You okay?  
  
Torn: I'm fine, baby.just a bit washed out.  
  
Ashelin: It's those dreams again, isn't it?  
  
Torn: (Sarcastically) How did you guess?  
  
Ashelin: Black bags, grumpy expression.it's so obvious.  
  
Torn: Quit it.  
  
Tess: (Kindly) You poor thing.here, extra pancakes (Puts five more pancakes on Torn's plate) So can I get you some coffee? Or do you want something a little stronger?  
  
Daxter: (Enviously) Look who gets top treatment.  
  
Tess: Oh, Daxter..  
  
Keira: Hey, guys.heard about the latest news?  
  
Erol: What news?  
  
Keira: (Shocked) You mean you don't know????  
  
Erol: Errr..  
  
Keira: Argh! I don't believe you! My birthday's coming soon!  
  
Jak: (Spits out his coffee in shock)  
  
Keira: (Looking slightly angry) What's the matter, Jak? You ought to know!  
  
Jak: (Sheepishly) Eh-heh.yeah, yeah.of course, I know Keira, baby.err.  
  
He got out of his chair and started for the door.  
  
Ashelin: And where are you going?  
  
Jak: Morning walk! Bye!  
  
Once out of earshot.  
  
Jak: (Slaps forehead) I can't believe I've forgotten her birthday! Argh!  
  
Walks on, talking to himself.  
  
Jak: I'd better go find a present now, she already looked like she were going to kill me if I forgot!!  
  
Jak went off to a bazaar and searched around for a jewellery stall. As he passed the cheerfully chattering crowd, he caught the glimpse Torn walking nearby.  
  
Jak: Torn?  
  
Torn: Eh?  
  
Jak: What are you doing here?  
  
Torn: Same reason why you're here.  
  
Jak: Off to get Keira a present?  
  
Torn: Yeh.  
  
Jak: Whoa.lucky break. I thought I was the only one who forgot.  
  
Torn: Erol's off at the machinery store to get her something. I was just thinking some flowers or something. Heard about the new Fireblooms? They can last up to two weeks without water; planning to give her some of that.  
  
Jak: Remind me to buy some roses. I'm off to find the jewellery stall.  
  
Torn: All right, see you then Jak.  
  
Torn strolled alone and searched around for a flower stall. He found it eventually, and unnecessary distance from where he met Jak. Once he bought the fragrant bundle of fiery blooms, he walked off to the direction of the palace.  
  
But then suddenly something made him turn around, as if someone had called his name. He glanced around, expecting it to be Jak but it wasn't. He glanced around until his eyes fell on a strange person standing not too far away.  
  
He certainly was a suspicious looking fellow. He wore intirely black garments, which stood out clearly among the cheerful, gay colours the crowd wore. Torn could not see his eyes, but he knew they were on him. They refused to blink and stared at him like a hungry eagle would a rabbit. There was something about him that made Torn shudder and feel faint inside. He wanted to shout that him; to stop that insane staring, but he knew that was stupid. So to avoid trouble, he walked quickly away.  
  
He only took three steps before glancing over his shoulder again. The person had moved, and was heading in his direction.  
  
A strange impulse told him to run. Torn walked away quickly, finally breaking into a fevered jog. He didn't dare to look over again, there was something about those eyes that really sent shivers dancing down his spine. He quickened his pace.  
  
Once at the palace.  
  
Torn arrived at the palace gates quickly and made for the back door leading to the royal kitchens. He closed the door and leaned heavily on it, breathing deeply.  
  
Ashelin: Torn? You okay?  
  
Torn: Eh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  
  
Ashelin: (Eyeing the flowers) Ohh.are those for me?  
  
Torn: Sorry, Ash. They're for Keira; but now that you mention it.(He took a single flower out of the bouquet) Here.  
  
Ashelin: Oh Torn.  
  
Torn: (Smiling) Yeah, I know. I've gotta go, Ash.  
  
He ran off to his room, and was surprised to find Jak and Erol inside.  
  
Torn: What-tha?  
  
Jak: Oh hey, Torn. Don't mind if we hide our presents in your room? Keira would never find them here.  
  
Torn: (Shakes head) Whatever.  
  
Erol: What's the matter with you, Torn? You look kinda rushed.  
  
Torn: (Sitting down on the bed) It's nothing.I just got stalked by some guy down at the bazaar.  
  
Jak: I'm sure it's nothing important.  
  
Torn: Yeah.but there was something about him that made me feel kind of.funny.  
  
Erol: You're always feeling funny.  
  
Torn: Quit it with the sarcasm, Erol.  
  
Jak: Oh yeah, I just remembered.Samos wants us in the Great Hall later. Something to do with Keira's party.  
  
Torn: (Snorts) I don't think I'll ever see the partying side of old Samos. Jak: Well, just be there. I'm going off for lunch.  
  
Erol: You coming, Torn?  
  
Torn: Nah, I'm just gonna stay here. My head hurts like hell.  
  
Erol: See you later, then.  
  
*  
  
9.30 PM, The Great Hall.  
  
Jak, Daxter, Torn, Erol and Ashelin went through the wide welcoming doors of the Great Hall and approached Samos who stood near the throne at the far end. With him was the kid king and his little crocadog.  
  
Samos: Ah! Finally, about time you all showed up.  
  
Ashelin: Sorry we're late, Samos.  
  
Samos: Never mind that.I've got some very important decorating issues to discuss. Everything must be perfect for my little Keira.  
  
And then he started off telling the young rebels which kind and where a certain decoration will be used. He described them in full detail, and for an old guy he was really creative. So far only Erol, Tess, Ashelin and Jak were paying attention. Daxter was busy playing with the crocadog and Torn was having fun watching them.  
  
Kid: (Laughs playfully as Daxter rides crocadog and starts yelling rodeo whoops)  
  
Torn: (Chuckles)  
  
Daxter: Yeehha! High-h-WHOA!!!  
  
The Crocadog playfully bucked the little orange otsel off its back and ran yapping excitedly through Torn's legs and ran outside the doors. Samos stopped talking for the moment and groaned.  
  
Samos: Oh, now what?  
  
Torn: Relax, old man.I'll go get him.  
  
Ashelin: Be careful, Torn!  
  
Torn ran off to get the crocadog. For a little guy, he was very quick and streaked like a little green lightning across the faintly lit corridors of the palace. It ran on and on until it leaped out of the unlocked and opened kitchen door.  
  
Torn: Oh no, you don't.  
  
The crocadog continued to run yapping away from Torn until it disappeared in the darkness of the world outside. Torn, sighing and shaking his head, went off to find it.  
  
Torn had been looking for the little crocadog for more than five minutes now and still he couldn't find him. He had attempted to call it, but he had been rudely silenced by the angry sleepers from several houses. Cursing softly under his breath, he went off slowly into the dark streets and resumed his search in silence.  
  
Perhaps resuming wasn't the best idea, because soon enough the streets became so silent Torn began to feel uneasy. He looked around him, and noticed that the shadows were, although still, seemed alive with some presence.  
  
An involuntary shudder shook him to his core. He had taken his daily intervals of serum, so the moon wasn't a threat to him. Still, what was scaring him? Was it the living silence? Or was there something hiding within its dark bowels?  
  
Torn began to panic, and his heart began to pump slightly harder now. He walked quickly away towards the palace, hoping that the little mongrel would eventually turn up sooner or later.  
  
And that was when he finally realized something was wrong.  
  
Torn's long ears pricked to a light sound behind him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized those footsteps did not stop.  
  
In a surge of panic, he sprinted towards the palace. But no matter how fast he went, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The living silence was getting more sinister and the darkness thicker; and soon enough Torn knew he was trapped.  
  
Torn whipped around and screamed at the top of his voice at who ever was pursuing him, let those sleeping idiots wake; he must end this horror now!  
  
Torn: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM-huh?  
  
There was noone. Nothing but black silence.  
  
His cheeks grew red and he felt hot with shame on the inside. He knew he was over reacting. Perhaps Erol was right; he always acted funny, like stupid-funny. He let out a small laugh to ease the cringing knot of humiliation in his stomach, then turned around. But before he did, a hand shot out of the darkness and clasped his mouth shut. 


	3. Fangs in the Dark

Torn: MUFFFFRGHHH!!!  
  
Torn tried to scream, but the person who had him held him tight in a bone- crushing grip. He was put into a headlock, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a gleam of silver; a gun was pointed at his temples.  
  
A sharp, hissing voice muttered into his ear, and it sent him chilling all over.  
  
*****: Where is it?  
  
Torn: What?  
  
*****: Don't you play smart with me, buddy. Now tell me, where is it?  
  
Torn: I don't know what you're talking about..  
  
Suddenly Torn heard another voice in the distance. It was Erol.  
  
Erol: Torn! Where are you?  
  
The man who held Torn tighted his headlock, preventing Torn from saying anything. He growled sharply under his breath.  
  
*****: (Hissing at Torn) You're coming with me!  
  
And with a strenght that shocked Torn, the man draged him away into the darkness. The cold tip of the gun never left his temples.  
  
Suddenly, Torn realized that he heard rapid footsteps; Erol was running.  
  
Erol: HEY! HEY! YOU STOP!!  
  
*****: Shit!  
  
Torn stared in horror as the man took his gun away from his temples and pointed at Erol's running figure.  
  
But before be could pull the trigger, something appeared out of the darkness and leaped for the arm pointing the gun at Erol. The man screamed out in pain when a little green monster clamped its sharp teeth deeply into his arm, thus releasing Torn from his crushing grip.  
  
Torn fell hurtled to the ground and looked up to see the man struggling to get the little crocadog off. He eventually did with a brutal whack with the butt of his gun, sending the poor little beast yelping off.  
  
Torn knew he had only seconds to make a run for it. He grabbed the whining crocadog in his arms and tried to sprint away, but the man's stare held him.  
  
For the first time he saw the man's eyes. They were an electric blue, so deep and so haunting. He knew it was the same person who had stalked him, for they also gave him the same spine-tingling sensation.  
  
Torn was lost in a sea of electric blue, the haunting gaze held him in that position. He knew he was vulnerable.  
  
But then suddenly a fist shot out of the darkness and caught the man full in the cheek. He fell to the ground and was pinned there by Erol's quick hands.  
  
Erol: Quick Torn! RUN!  
  
But Torn could not run. Something held him there in his position, watching Erol grapple with the black clad stranger. The little crocadog was also stiff in his arms.  
  
He watched as Erol struggled to keep the stranger down. He managed to punch him in several different places, thus keeping him firmly to the ground. Erol raised his fist high to deliver the final blow.  
  
But then something stopped his fist in mid air. His eyes widened with shock when he realized something was happening to the man's eyes.they seemed to grow pale, the irises shrinking away to leave only the white behind. The man had opened his mouth wide, frighteningly wide! And in that gaping hole of black, Erol saw two sharp canines gleaming sinisterly in the moonlight.  
  
Erol: Holy shit.  
  
And in straggering speed, the man knocked away the hand holding down his neck and lunged for Erol. Erol screamed in a voice filled with fear and pain as those two sharp canines met against the sensitive skin of his neck and pierced into a vein.  
  
It was then when Torn finally snapped out of his trance. But before he did anything, the mad stranger leaped away and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Torn ran towards the moaning Erol and helped him sit up.  
  
Torn: Erol! Are you all right?  
  
Erol: (Groans loudly)  
  
Torn: Hold on, buddy.  
  
Torn got Erol slowly to his feet and put his arm over his shoulder. Once done, he led his injurd comrade towards the palace.  
  
Back inside the Great Hall.  
  
Samos: ... and when Keira comes in, Daxter will start pouring down the pink, heart-shaped confetti-  
  
Torn: Guys! Samos! Help!  
  
Ashelin: Torn? EROL! What-what-  
  
Jak/ Daxter: What happened!?  
  
Torn: No time to explain, Erol's badly hurt.  
  
Samos: (Talking to Erol) Erol boy, you can't get sick now! You're in charge of the fireworks!  
  
Erol: I.don't.ohhh.  
  
Erol fell limp from Torn's supporting shoulder and fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Torn: EROL!  
  
Jak: Quick! Get him to the Medic Wing!  
  
Once at the Medic Wing.  
  
Tess: (Examining Erol's wound with a grave expression) I've never seen anything like it. Are you sure it wasn't a dog that bit him? (A-HAH! 'Underworld' line!!)  
  
Torn: I said it was a man.with fangs.  
  
Tess: Well, one thing's for sure, this is a bad place for an infection. I'd better get some antibiotics for him.  
  
Jak: (As Tess went off) Who did you say did this?  
  
Torn: It was the same guy who stalked me. Ashelin: Someone stalked you?  
  
Daxter: Who in the world would do that?  
  
Torn: I've no idea.but there was something about him that really gave me the creeps. It feels like some kind of instinct; it had to get away from him.  
  
Jak: What did he want?  
  
Torn: That also I don't know. He kept asking 'where is it?'. I really don't know what he was talking about.  
  
Ashelin: Well, in that case, if he wants something from us we'd better watch our six. Look what he did to poor Erol.  
  
Daxter: If you asking me I think he's got rabies.  
  
Tess: (Helping Erol drink down his antibiotics elixir) Oh, don't be ridiculous, Daxter. Rabies is only found in animals.  
  
Daxter: Oh, okay then. And I suppose Torn's case of beast-changing isn't an advanced form of rabies!  
  
Torn: (Growls) That's different!  
  
Daxter: How can it be more different? Erol got bitten the same way!  
  
Torn: It wasn't a beast, and if it were, I'd know.  
  
Daxter: How would you know exactly?  
  
Torn: (Getting angry) Because he was something even bigger than that!  
  
Daxter fell silent after that.  
  
Jak: Are you saying he's.not human or something?  
  
Torn: What do you think I've been trying to tell you after all this time?  
  
Ashelin: I'm really starting to get worried about Erol.how is he, Tess?  
  
Tess: The poor guy's asleep. So far he isn't showing signs of anything funny if that bite were really supernatural.  
  
Torn: We'll see about that tomorrow.  
  
Tess: I suggest we all go to bed now and leave Erol here to rest. G'night everyone.  
  
Torn only wished her words were true. Because if it was one thing for sure, he's going have another nightmare-filled night. And those horrific fangs weren't helping. 


	4. The Dark Savior

Darkness had no left the place where Erol had been attacked, and a heavy shroud of black hung like a horrific, blank blanket over the dimly lit slum- area of Haven City.  
  
But among this cloak of darkness was a living shadow, a figure clad only in black. It crouched lowly perched on the edge of a building, overlooking the street like a gargoyle. It wasn't a shadow, or a wraith. His name was Raven.  
  
Yes, Torn's supernatural stalker had a name, and the name suited him very well. He was fast and cunning, as sly as the black bird itself. He was young and lean, and blessed with supernatural agility and strength. His hair was long and velvety black in colour, like that of a starless night. Though his pale face was rather gaunt with high cheek bones, he was considerably handsome, with a fine nose and perfectly-carved lips. But behind this handsome face lies a gruesome and pained past.and a power bestowed only upon those who were damned from human community.  
  
Raven was a vampire, a walker of the night and a drinker of blood. But unlike all vampires we know off, his kind, known as the Shadow-Reapers, weren't afraid of light. But they were mostly nocturnal people, and for years they have been living off the blood of innocent people.  
  
Surprisingly, these vampires don't do humans much harm. Like human mosquitoes, they only drink blood when their victims are sleeping. They have their ways of keeping them asleep while they do so; the gentle kiss of their lips on the skin of the neck had an almost trancing effect on their choosen victim, putting the human into an even deeper sleep. This allowed them to drink the blood freely, but they never take more than enough. Too much blood wasn't healthy for a Shadow-Reaper, and it was against the rules to actually suck a human dry. After having their fill, it was essential that the vampire rubs an oilment they always carry around onto the neck- wound; so that it would heal and erase all evidence that they were there.  
  
This practise kept them both alive and unknown to the humans for thousands of years. But they don't only use their fangs to drink blood, there were more sinister uses a vampire has in store for his fangs. Like all Shadow- Reapers, Raven can transfer his vampire power to another person. But the bite must be deep and quick, and it was always painful. Nowadays, they rarely do such things to humans. They hardly ever survive after they've bitten them anyway.  
  
Raven smiled sinisterly to himself when he thought about the hapless human he had bitten just a few hours before. But then he remembered the stupid crocadog that bit him. The wound still burned, but he had already taken care of that. He set his mind on the man he had been stalking.Torn, was it?  
  
Yes, it was Torn. He knew he worked for those rebels who restored the true king of Haven City. He was stubborn; easy to spot, but hard to catch. There was something about him that he wasn't too comfortable with either, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wants from the poor bastard.  
  
What does he want? No, there isn't the time to say so. Time was running out, and Raven knew he must have it before it was too late. If not, it would mean the end of the Shadow-Reapers, and perhaps Haven City as well.  
  
8.30 AM, the Palace Gardens.  
  
Jak, Daxter and Torn approached Tess, who was busy gathering flowers for the table.  
  
Daxter: Hey, there sugar-lips, how's about giving me a little scratch behind the ears?  
  
Tess: Sure thing, you furry little cutie!  
  
She bent down and scratched Daxter, who let out a sigh of ecstacy.  
  
Jak: How's Erol?  
  
Tess: He isn't going on too good. I couldn't get him to eat properly; he kept throwing up.  
  
Torn: Well, I'm sure he'll be okay sooner or later.  
  
Suddenly Ashelin appeared from behind them.  
  
Ashelin: There you are! I've been looking for you.  
  
Torn: What's wrong, Ash?  
  
Ashelin: Nothing important, really. Eversince Erol's little accident, you'll have to lead his troop to Haven Forest for the Metalhead hunt tomorrow.  
  
Torn: But that's a two-day mission!  
  
Ashelin: I know, but we've no other alternative. Jak's busy with Samos and I need to patrol the sewers.  
  
Torn: But Keira's party is in two days time! Samos is gonna kill me if I don't turn up.  
  
Ashelin: I told him everything. he wasn't too happy about it, but he let you go.  
  
Torn: (Sighs) Can't risk it. Tell the troops to get ready, I'd better leave now.  
  
And so he did. Poor Torn, he always got the unwanted action. Soon enough he found himself spending his whole afternoon ridding Haven Forest of Metalheads. Surprisingly, a great number of them still strive here, running amok among the trees for no reason. But as night fall approached, their numbers thinned dramatically. Remembering that it was a two-day mission, Torn ordered that camps were set up while he and a few more of his men go on a scout.  
  
Torn was walking along the bushes with his men when he suddenly sensed a change in the atmosphere.  
  
Torn: Oh no. no .  
  
Trooper 1: What's the matter, sir?  
  
Torn: Nothing .nothing .just keep moving.  
  
Torn walked on, and his nerves began to go cold. The leaves were strangely still, and the wind died down. It was so silent he could hear his heart beating.  
  
Torn: All right, I think we should go back now.  
  
But then he realized he was talking to himself. His troop had vanished.  
  
A surge of panic welled up inside him, threatening to spill out his lunch. A fear gripped him, and he frantically looked around him. He yelled for his men, but only the living silence, the same silence he had heard during the night attack, answered his cries.  
  
Torn held his gun close to him, but he knew it was useless. He was alone.so alone!  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
Torn's heart hammered like a restless frog in his chest when his eyes fell on a black figure standing not too far away. He knew that figure just too well.  
  
*****: Hello, Torn.  
  
Torn: You!  
  
Torn drew his gun quickly, but at the corner of his eye he saw more black clad figures approach him from all sides. Each of them was armed with a lethal looking rifle-gun.  
  
Torn: Who are you?  
  
*****: Raven is enough for you, my little friend. Now, I would like it very much for you to cooperate. So please, just tell us.where is it?  
  
Torn: Where is what, for f***ing crying out loud!?  
  
Raven: You know too well, Torn. The Stone. Where is it?  
  
Torn: The Precursor Stone, eh? Why?  
  
Raven: For a few reasons I recommend you should keep your nose out off. So, please, I'm asking you now.can we have the stone?  
  
Torn: You have nice manners for a thief and a liar, but tough luck. We'll never give it to you!  
  
Raven: (Growls) Fine, then we'll have to do it the hard way.  
  
Torn: (Readies his gun) Do your worst!  
  
And they struck.  
  
Torn sent a hail of fiery bullets singing through the air, but to his shock the pale warriors simply leaped with inhuman agility over the deadly hail and dodged every bullet. A cry of horror escaped his lips and his system screamed at him to run, but his legs refused to move a single inch.  
  
And before he knew it, he was knocked helplessly around by a dozen or so fists. They pale warriors closed in on him and easily took hold of his arms and held him tightly. Raven approached him, smiling that evil, malicious smile.  
  
But then suddenly, it happened s fast, the warrior's grip on Torn's arms loosened sharply and all of them drew back, screaming in pain. Torn fell onto his back, and looked up quickly to see who his savior was.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
He drew a sharp gasp, and he wasn't the only one. Towering over the shocked warriors was a seven-foot tall Metalhead beast with a muscular human-like body but with the head of a wolf. Thick, armoured plates covered its arms, legs and back, and short metal spikes protuded out of its back.  
  
Torn just couldn't believe it. It was another Metalhead wolf-beast!  
  
The beast let out a long terrifying howl that struck fear into even the boldest of the pale warriors. He watched in awe as it struck them one by one with its vicious claws. All of them fell before its unforgiving warth, all save for Raven, whom stared with blazing hatred at it.  
  
Raven: Die!  
  
He raised a gun, but the bullet wasn't shot. The beast had bowled him completely over with a brutal swipe. Not waiting for Raven to get onto his feet, it lunged for Torn's prone form.  
  
Torn screamed only once before the beast grabbed him around the waist and carried him off into the gloom, away from Raven. He screamed and screamed, but there was nothing he could do.except pray that the beast wasn't hungry. 


	5. More of His Own

Jak, Daxter, Tess and Samos sat down on a circular table together in the Medic Wing close to Erol's bed, discussing the party's decorations.  
  
Samos: Now, we must make sure that Keira never enters the Great Hall while we decorate. Try not to arouse her suspicions, either.she's really good at finding things out.  
  
Tess: Just one question, Samos.where are we ever going to find a cake? It's been ages since I've ever seen a bakery store around here.  
  
Samos: That's where you come in, my dear.  
  
Erol: Did someone say cake?  
  
They all turned around to see Erol sitting up from his bed, smiling a rather feeble smile. But the spark had returned to his eyes, and he looked better than he did the nights before.  
  
Samos: Ah, you're awake Erol! Good, good now I can start telling you about when each firework should be released.  
  
Tess: You feeling better?  
  
Erol: Just thirsty.  
  
Tess: Again? But I gave you five cups of water a half an hour ago.  
  
Erol: I don't really know why, Tess. Just get me some water all right?  
  
Tess: You're gonna end up throwing up again.  
  
Erol: Please??  
  
Tess: (Sighs gruffly) Oh, all right.  
  
Daxter: Well, about time you woke up! Can't have Tess tending to you all the time instead of me!  
  
Jak: (Studying Erol's face curiously) Boy, you sure you're all right, man? You look really pale.  
  
Tess: Well, I'm sure he'll get over it soon. Here's your water.  
  
Erol: Thanks.  
  
He took the glass and drank slowly, but then suddenly he let out a loud gag and spat the water out, clutching his mouth.  
  
Tess: Erol! What's wrong!!?  
  
Erol didn't answer, he couldn't seem to. Tess took the hand holding the mouth away and opened his clamped jaws. She let out a sharp and shocked gasp.  
  
Jak: What? What is it?  
  
Jak looked and gasped himself. For no reason at all, Erol's gums started to bleed, turning his whole mouth red. But it bled the heaviest near the canine area, which, Jak noticed, looked slightly more pointier than normal. But Tess was just too shocked to notice.  
  
Tess helped Erol to spit the blood out into a bucket, but the bleeding didn't stop. Eventually, Erol had to clamp his teeth into a towel, which made him look utterly ridiculous. Daxter took his chance and made a thousand remarks, knowing that Erol didn't have the proper strenght to say or do anything back.  
  
But Jak didn't think it was a joke at all. Those bleeding gums weren't normal, and his canines.they were rather too long, and too pointy-no, sharp was a better word for it- for his comfort. He knew something weird was going on, and that man who had bitten him must have something to do with it.  
  
*  
  
Torn let out a soft groan as life forcefully shot into him.  
  
A sharp, but brief pain shot through his chest whenever he breathed, and his back ached terribly. But despite his pain, he managed to gather the strength to open his eyes.  
  
At first, the world was just a blurr of various grey spots, until eventually they all swam in together to provide a better look around him. He was in a small, stone walled room. He was alone, breathing in the cold, dank air.  
  
His fingers brushed against a soft, but rather coarse material, and the comforting feel of a pillow under his head eased his throbbing headache. He let out a soft sigh, and began to relax. He didn't want to think about anything now, not even Raven or the beast. He just wanted to lie down there, quietly on his own.  
  
*****: Ah, so you're awake.  
  
Torn's eyes popped open and he immediately turned to see who spoke. His eyes fell onto a man standing at a doorway he hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
He was about his age, perhaps a few years older. His hair fell to his shoulders in untidy waves of brown, which he tied together into a single ponytail. His eyes were, although a rather wild looking blue, were gentle and kind.  
  
*****: I'm sorry if I've startled you.  
  
Torn: Where am I?  
  
*****: You're safe, so please don't feel threatened.  
  
He came closer and sat next to Torn's bedside.  
  
*****: That was a very unwise thing you did just now, challenging those pale warriors. Luckily I managed to pull you out before they beat the hell out of you.  
  
Pull him out? As in rescue him from those pale bastards? But that was impossible! It was a Metalhead beast that, well, 'rescued' him. Unless.  
  
Torn: You're a beast, aren't you?  
  
*****: (Sighs) I would prefer Metamorphagi, my friend.  
  
Torn: Metamophanagaia?  
  
*****: Allow me to introduce myself, then. My name is Proteus, and like I said earlier, I am a Metamorphagi.  
  
Torn: But that's impossible.how can you be-  
  
Proteus: one like you?  
  
Torn fell silent for one moment, and his head began to swirl again.  
  
Torn: But-but-we-Harken-  
  
Proteus: Oh, Harken is it? You know him?  
  
Torn: He killed a beast, the last one alive.  
  
Proteus: Yes, indeed he killed one of us. Brutus was his name, and no he wasn't the last beast alive.  
  
Torn: That thing bit me!  
  
Proteus: I'm not surprised; Brutus had always been on his wild side. So he was the one who bit you is it? Well, that's a thought! I never expected a human could survive our bites nowadays.  
  
Torn: Wait.you bite?  
  
Proteus: Of course.every one of us have tasted human flesh at least once in our lives.  
  
That sent Torn leaping off his bed.  
  
Torn: You mean there are more beasts?  
  
Proteus: You're in a city full of them.  
  
Torn: Let me out of here! Now!  
  
Proteus: I can't let you do that.  
  
Torn: (Growls through teeth) And why not?  
  
Proteus: Becuase we won't let you, and it is best that you don't refuse.  
  
Torn was struck by the unfairness and frankness of Proteus's answer. He wanted to scream and lunge and him, but something made him think twice. There was something about Proteus that he really didn't want to deal with, and the idea of a whole city of beast people really made his stomach shrink.  
  
Proteus chuckled mirthlessly.  
  
Proteus: I knew you'd be smart enough to listen.  
  
Torn: What are you going to do to me?  
  
Proteus: Nothing but make you comfortable here. You are welcomed here, on being one of us. If you've been good, I might consider letting you go.  
  
Torn: You better make that a promise!  
  
Proteus: (Walking away) You have the word of a brother. I suggest you go downstairs and have a little tour around. Don't worry about getting lost; the people are always ready to hand out directions.  
  
And as soon as he said that, he was gone.  
  
*  
  
Torn spent almost an hour inside his small room, pacing to and fro. Soon enough he began to get bored and decided to do what Proteus had suggested him to do: go and explore. What harm could a little walk do?  
  
A number of unexpected things, I suppose, Torn thought sarcastically. But he didn't like to be alone and bored, so he walked out the doorway and didn't look back.  
  
Soon enough he found himself outside a large, old stone building. It looked ancient, and Torn took note of its several statues and wolf-like gargoyles staring down at him. He looked up hopefully to see the sky, but instead he saw a gigantic stone domed ceiling.  
  
The whole city was built under this great ceiling, and Torn knew he must be underground. There were several lights, so it wasn't that dark. Yet the air was still and cold, and it was quite dank.  
  
Torn shivered and walked a few steps forward. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, it looked kind of cheerful and in some way lively. There were people everywhere, and Torn was surprised by their cheerfulness. They didn't give him a second glance, and were walking around as if it were just another fine, sunlit day.  
  
Torn walked around for a few moments until suddenly he saw something that interested him. It was a sort of shop with a rusty sign overheard 'Weapon Shack.'  
  
Torn: Hmmm.  
  
He stepped inside, and gasped at the array of weapons around him. There were swords, several knives and plenty of guns. It was the firearms that really caught his attention. There were only a few models he recognized, but the rest were totally new and unknown to him. He studied their smooth barrels fondly, eyes wide with curiousity and awe.  
  
****: I bet you like that don't you?  
  
Torn: (Not turning around) Yeah.I've never seen such great models. Where'd you get the-  
  
Torn had turned around and didn't finish his sentence. He gasped when he saw the shopkeeper.  
  
Torn: SIG?  
  
The shopkeeper looked as baffled as he was. Yes, it was Sig all right. Torn didn't know the sturdy old Wastelander that well, but he recognized him perfectly.  
  
Sig: You! That Underground rebel guy, is it?  
  
Torn: The name's Torn.  
  
Sig: I knew you looked rather familiar when you came in.  
  
Torn: What are you doing here?  
  
Sig: I own this shop.  
  
Torn: You what?! Aren't you supposed to be working for Krew?  
  
Sig: That I did, but not really anyway.  
  
Torn: Then if you own this shop, that means you're a beast!  
  
Sig: Well, aren't you? Or else you wouldn't be standing there having this conversation.  
  
Torn: Wait.wait.you're a beast, like me.were you bitten or something?  
  
Sig: (Snorts) I've been a Metamorphagi all my life!  
  
Torn: You were born one?  
  
Sig: Yes. Were you?  
  
Torn: No, I was bitten.  
  
Sig: You WERE? I must comment you then, Torn. No one has ever survived the bite of a Metamorphagi in years! You should consider yourself really lucky.  
  
Torn: Yeah, whatever.look, Sig, I really need to get out of here. Can you help me out?  
  
Sig: If I do, Torn, I'd get into trouble.  
  
Torn: Why??????  
  
Sig: These times are troubled, and it is necessary for us Metamorphagi to stay inside the city. The Shadow-Reapers are being really nasty for the moment.  
  
Torn: Shadow-Reapers?  
  
Sig: Vampires. They're pale and cunning people with an even bigger attitude problem than a Metalhead with a sore ass. I heard about your little fight with them too.  
  
Torn: Those pale bastards are vampires???  
  
Sig: Yep. We're not enemies, but like I said, vamps always have attitude problems. I wonder what made them so mad of all the sudden.  
  
Torn: I really need to go outside! Bad things are going to happen if I don't warn my friends about those vamps that nearly killed me!  
  
Sig: You can't do anything about that.at least for the moment. Now, come on.it's best that you relax for the moment and get to know us Metamorphagi a little more.  
  
Torn let out a long, gruff sigh. He knew there was no use arguing anymore, so he gave up and accepted Sig's offer without interest.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMIN SOON!! 


	6. SURPRISE!

Sorry it took me soooooo long to update, buds! I'm having some stupid internet problems and I can't log in everyday. I'm also stumped for the moment, thinking about another possible-I said possible, but it can be impossible-fanfic for the 'Legacy of Kain' series. RAZIEL ROCKS!! KAIN RULEZ ALL!! ........................................................................  
  
It was dawn when Samos suddenly appeared at Jak's bedside and woke him up with a sharp poke from that nasty walking stick of his.  
  
Samos: Wake up, Jak my boy! Hurry!  
  
Jak: (Groggily) Eh, what? Where?  
  
Samos: Hurry out the bed! There are a few adjustments I would like to conduct in the Great Hall before the party today in the evening.  
  
Jak groaned loudly. He knew it was about the decorations.  
  
Jak: (Digging his face into his pillow deeply) But its 4.30 am, Samos! Can't we do it in the morning?  
  
Samos: Nonsense! I'm far to awake to sleep now anyway!  
  
Jak: All right.all right I'm coming.  
  
Jak slumped out of is bed and went off to his wardrobe to change. Samos beamed and strode out of the door. Jak soon followed after he was finished.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened to greet him, and he squinted against the bright light of the strands of multicoloured fairy-lights hanging above him. The world was still in darkness outside, and the stars were still quite visible.  
  
He also wasn't surprised to find the rest were there too. Ashelin was on one of the tall ladders fixing garlands of fake pink flowers along the high walls and Tess and Daxter were busy with some balloons. There were a few Krimzons as well, who were moving tables and chairs around, grumbling as they did.  
  
Samos: All right, Jak, I want you to go up to the roof and fix these firework rockets there. Make sure that they don't really show through the glass ceiling.  
  
Jak: All right, Samos.  
  
Jak took the rockets and used the elevator to ascend to the roof. He found Erol there when he did.  
  
Jak: Hey, Erol.  
  
Erol: (Looks up) Oh, hi Jak.  
  
Jak: I got the rockets.  
  
Erol: What? More? Samos has really got off it this time.  
  
They started to work on the rockets together, straping them on tripods so that they pointed to the heavens. Jak looked down from the glass ceiling, smiling when he realized how pretty the Great Hall suddenly looked with all the decorations. It looked like something out of a fancy birthday card.  
  
But then suddenly something appeared at the corner of his eye.  
  
Jak looked up and saw a group of dim blinking lights flicker in the distance. There was a whole cluster of them, like a group of tiny fireflies.  
  
Jak: Hey, Erol.check it out.  
  
Erol: (Looks up) What the-?  
  
Jak: What do you think it is?  
  
Erol: It can't be stars for all we know. But that's not really important, Jak.help me get these knots.  
  
Jak looked away from the sky and returned to the knots.  
  
Oh well, he thought shrugging. It's nothing too important, I guess.  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
*  
  
The Next Day, 8.30 PM KEIRA'S BIRTHDAY  
  
SURPRISE!!  
  
There was a loud pop overhead and pink, heart-shaped confetti fell onto a surprised Keira's head.  
  
Keira: Huh????  
  
Suddenly a small figure decended from the tall glass roof and swung down towards her on a long piece of flower garland, shouting loudly as it fell.  
  
Daxter: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEI-WHOOAAAA!  
  
The flower garland Daxter was swinging on snapped unexpectedly and he crashed furry face first onto the floor, causing everyone to laugh their heads off.  
  
Ashelin: (Who was the only one not laughing) I spend ten hours trying to put that together!  
  
Jak: Happy Birthday, Keira!  
  
Keira: Oh my gosh! All this is for me?  
  
Samos: From the smallest confetti to the great cake, my girl!  
  
A loud gasp of awe escaped Keira's lips when she beheld the breathtaking decorations that surrounded her. But what really popped her eyes was the huge cake, pink-iced-white creamed-and-fluffy topped cake on the table in front of her.  
  
Tess: It's a masterpiece, isn't it?  
  
Keira: Oh, thanks everyone! But where's Torn?  
  
Ashelin: He's gone off to take over Erol's Metalhead hunt mission in Haven Forest.  
  
Keira: Oh.why?  
  
Jak: Erol had a little accident.  
  
Keira: Oh, okay. But look at this place! I can hardly believe it was the same room!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, yeah sure pretty flowers, great deco.it doesn't beat the feast!  
  
Jak: I'm dying to try some of those mini-eclairs.  
  
Daxter: Beat you to it, buddy.  
  
Jak: You're on.  
  
Erol: Err.you guys go ahead. I'm not hungry.  
  
Ashelin: You still sick after all this time?  
  
Erol: I'll just go off for a moment and get some fresh air.  
  
Daxter: (Through a mouthful of éclair) Whatever, race-boy.  
  
Jak: I'm on twelve eclairs!  
  
Daxter: Not if I could help it! (Gorges eclairs like mad)  
  
Erol went off out the door and proceeded to the balconies nearby, leaning heavily on the stone walls.  
  
Suddenly the sickly feeling came to his stomach and his spine suddenly went cold. He drew in a sharp breath and fought down the urge to throw up. He'd been experiencing these for sometime now, and it usually left him feeling sick and empty on the inside.  
  
It was strange, but somehow he felt hungry after it struck. But not hungry for food or anything, infact he was just thirsty. But for what he didn't really know. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Erol sighed heavily and looked up to the sky, staring at the beautiful moon shining overhead.  
  
And he wasn't admiring it alone.  
  
Raven crouched lowly on his usual roof top perch near the front gates of the palace. His blue eyes stared aimlessly at the bright moon, which provided him a perfect view of his surroundings. He turned to look at the palace and saw that the lights on the top were brighter than usual, and his sharp ears caught the sound of music as well.  
  
Humph, he thought. Partying the night away I suppose. What a complete waste of time.  
  
But then suddenly a sharp sound caught his ear and he immediately turned to the ground below him. He scanned the streets carefully, until his eyes fell on something he least expected to find in Haven City.  
  
Camouflaged Metalheads.  
  
Raven: What the-?  
  
Yes, there was one-no-three! Though their camouflaged armor blended perfectly with their surroundings, they could not fool Raven's sharp, vampire eyes. Raven looked up and saw more camouflaged winged Metalheads. A lot more of them came from the dark corners of the city.  
  
That's impossible! Raven thought frantically. How could they-?  
  
Then suddenly it struck him. The Precursor Stone.  
  
Raven: No! No! NO!  
  
Raven leaped away from his perch and sprinted off in the direction of the palace. He must reach it before the Metalheads do, knowing what horrors lay ahead if he didn't.  
  
Erol continued to peacefully stare at the full moon and breathed deeply the cool night breeze. It blew gently in his bright red hair, caressing his face with its gentle hands. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the bliss that was the night and the darkness.  
  
That was until he saw a strange black figure climb up the palace walls.  
  
Erol: What the hell??  
  
He watched the figure ascend towards him, moving with staggering skill and agility. But then his eyes shifted to more movement above him, and against the moonlight he could see the familiar shimmering heat-wave like skin of a camouflaged Metalhead .  
  
Erol: Metalheads?????? But-but-  
  
*****: Get down!  
  
Suddenly Erol felt himself falling onto his back, pushed back to the floor by an all black thing. He saw behind the folds of a black material a large winged scout-Metalhead fly over him, letting out a low, rumbling growl as it passed. Erol: (Gasps slowly)  
  
Three more large scout Metalheads passed, and once they did the black thing got off Erol and stood up.  
  
*****: F***.  
  
Suddenly Erol realized that he knew that voice. He knew it just too well.  
  
Erol: You.  
  
The man turned around, and Erol's stomach cringed.  
  
Raven: (Turns slightly around, wearing a look of mock surprise) Have we met?  
  
Erol: What are you doing here?  
  
Raven ignored him and made for the door nearby. Erol growled and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.  
  
Raven: (Suddenly whips around and points a gun at Erol's forehead)  
  
Erol: What do you want?  
  
Raven: (Clicks gun threateningly) Stay out of my way.  
  
Erol: That's not an answer.  
  
Raven: Look buddy, I can shoot you if I want, but that'll just be a waste to my bullets. Let me go by my business and I'll promise those Metalheads will leave your friends alone.  
  
He gave a meaningful glance at the top tower, where Keira was having her party.  
  
Erol breathed deeply for a few moments, his eyes fixed on the Metalheads soaring high above him. They will reach it in just a few minutes.  
  
Erol: You better hold onto your word.  
  
Raven: (Turning away and putting down the gun, chuckling) Lead me up then.  
  
Erol reluctantly did so. He knew he could never trust this black clad stranger, but he seemed to be desperate to stop the Metalheads. There will be times for questions later; for now, they had to find a way to stop the Metalheads.  
  
Erol eventually brought him to the opened doors of the party, where everyone was busy singing 'Happy Birthday' to Keira next to an already lit cake.  
  
Everyone (Except Erol and Raven): Happy Birthday to you-  
  
Suddenly there came a most frightening sound which sent even Raven's spine chilling. It was the howl of a Metalhead beast.  
  
Keira: What the-?  
  
Before anyone said anything else, the glass ceiling shattered and a swarm of small wasp-like Metalheads came soaring it, screeching deafeningly. The glass windows all around shattered as well, and in came more growling Metalheads.  
  
Erol: We're too late!  
  
More Metalheads swarmed in, wrecking the whole place into pieces.  
  
Jak: Erol! What's going- (stops short when he saw Raven)  
  
Erol: I'll explain later!  
  
Samos: Get behind the doors!  
  
They all rushed out of the great hall and slammed the door shut. A few thuds banged violently against it, but the locked doors held.  
  
Daxter: How the heck did they get here!?  
  
Jak: (To Raven) And who the hell might you be!?  
  
Raven: My name is Raven.  
  
Daxter: There's more we'd like to know than the name, buster!  
  
Raven: I'm here for the Precursor Stone.  
  
Daxter: Whoa! Oh well, skips the details!  
  
Jak: What ever for?  
  
Raven: To keep it from the Metalheads, what else?  
  
Daxter: Well tough luck, cos we've kept it in a place where you'll never find in a thousand years!  
  
Raven: That's not going to keep me or the Metalheads from finding it.  
  
Daxter: Yeah? Well you wasted your time, cos the Stone isn't here!  
  
Raven: (Eyes widened) WHAT?  
  
Suddenly the thud on the door got more violent, and before their very eyes the door burst into a thousand splinters. They all sucked in deep gasps when they say what stood in the broken doorway.  
  
It was a Metalhead wolf-beast.  
  
The beast stared at them with fiery white, pupiless eyes. It let out a frightful snarl, baring its jagged fangs. They all held their breath.  
  
Jak: Torn??  
  
Raven: Oh, that's not Torn, my friend. Run!  
  
And they sprinted off, thus the beast began to chase them. Raven fired a few daring shots, but they did little good to hold the beast back. The beast was a cunning one, leaping close to walls and snapping at them whenever they get near doors to prevent them from escaping, bull herding them into a desired location.  
  
And that location was a dead end outside on the palace verandas (Argh! I couldn't find a better word to describe the place where Jak his first battle with the Baron in the game!).  
  
The beast had them cornered, a grin of grim truimph came to its evil face. Only Raven stood in its face.  
  
Raven: (Pulls out two guns) Stay back!  
  
The beast merely lunged at him and slashed him down to his feet, pinning him down with its massive clawed paws. It roared deafeningly at Raven's face, but the pale warrior hardly flinched.  
  
Raven: (Hisses) Go back to the hole you crawled from, you mindless brute!  
  
The beast roared again, baring all its fangs menacingly. But it didn't kill Raven yet.  
  
Raven: Go back to the shadow. The Stone is not where you think it is.  
  
The beast let out a low snarl, as if in doubt. It stared hatefully into Raven's eyes for a few seconds, then released him and leaped away onto the higher verandahs overhead with unearthly skill. It gave them all a blazing glare before howling to the moon.  
  
The howl must've been a signal to retreat, for in just a few seconds a whole swarm of wasp and scout Metalheads shot into the air, blocking out the light of the moon. The walking Metalheads crawled down the walls like insects and fled away into the shadows. The beast simply leaped after them and disappeared.  
  
NEW CHAP: THE ALLIANCE.  
  
Jak was the first to react.  
  
Jak: What-what was that all about?  
  
Raven: That was Kronos.  
  
Daxter: Wait-that 'thing' had a name????!  
  
Raven: They came here looking for the Precursor Stone, but when I told him it wasn't here he was wise enough to listen before I really get nasty.  
  
He turned to them slowly.  
  
Raven: Which reminds me now.where is it really?  
  
Jak: The Precursor Stone is for the use of the young king only.  
  
Raven's sharp blue eyes turned to the kid king, who was at the back standing next to Tess. Like any frightened child, he shrunk way behind her when Raven looked at him.  
  
Jak: You can't touch it.  
  
Raven: I saved your pathetic skins from being gorged by those creatures back there. If you hadn't told me the Stone isn't here, I would've have given a damn about you. Those Metalheads will stop at nothing to find the Stone, even if they have to tear this city down one damn brick at a time! Give me the Stone now and I promise that your city will remain unharmed.  
  
Jak looked nervously at his friends, who looked as hesitant as he was. He knew what the Precursor Stone was capable of, the great destruction it could do if used by the wrong hands. But he knew there was no way the rebels could defend Haven City from an army of Metalheads.  
  
He sighed softly, knowing that he had no choice.  
  
Jak: All right. We'll help.  
  
Raven: Good. Now, you must come with me. It's not safe in the palace anymore. Kronos could change his mind anytime about stripping this place apart.  
  
Ashelin: Wait-are you saying they'll be back? What about the city!?  
  
Raven: The city won't suffer.yet. But it will if you all don't hurry.  
  
Ashelin: But one of our team members still don't know about this.  
  
Raven: Torn? (Chuckles deeply) Oh, he'll probably know more about this than all of you. Don't worry about him. Now, no more delaying. Come. 


	7. The Council

Raven led them silently through the night towards the gate leading into the Dead Town. Once inside the ruined settlement, he showed them a secret passage hidden somewhere near a pile of huge rumble and told them all to go inside.  
  
The tunnel that followed was pitch black; Raven refused any source of light. They had grope around only using their hands; the kid however sat on Jak's broad shoulders. Once they reached the end of the dark tunnel Jak could see a tiny glimpse of light. They eventually found themselves in one of the sewer tunnels.  
  
Raven: This was an abandoned sewer used years ago during Mar's time; some tunnels are for friendlies, some are for the enemy.  
  
Ashelin: Is that how the Metalheads got in?  
  
Raven: Yes. They carved a few tunnels of their own; thus accessing into the new ones of the city. But we don't have to worry about them here. These tunnels are safe enough for our use.  
  
Daxter: Hey, check that out!  
  
The little otsel jumped off Jak's shoulder and ran towards a large door nearby. It was decorated with boldly craved circular patterns.  
  
Daxter: Yech. Whoever carved this sure has bad taste.  
  
Raven scowled at him but didn't do anything nasty. Instead he pushed Daxter away with a nudge of his foot and placed his palm into a hand-print relief and pressed gently into it.  
  
Almost immediately, the engravings began to shift away bit by bit, revealling a dim lighted stone corridor within.  
  
Keira: Wow.  
  
Raven: Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in.  
  
And so they did, reluctantly at first on seeing how dark and sinister it looked. But their confidence returned slowly at the sight of a few low torches on the walls. Jak noticed how few there were and how dim their fires were lit. It was cold and slightly dank, and a musty smell hung in the air.  
  
He looked around once more, suddenly noticing that the walls all around him had painted pictures. In the dim light he tried to make out what they were, and he was surprised of what he found.  
  
In every painting he passed, he saw the same scene. A blood drenched war in between a strange ancient pale-skinned race and the Metalheads. Except that here the Metalheads were larger and fiercer, and even though the paint was old and faded, a strange glow shone in their painted eyes.  
  
But there was one painting that really caught his attention. It showed a large and ferocious looking Metalhead with wings and fiery looking eyes. Around it were more growling Metalheads, all dwarfed by the larger's one's fierce majesty. But that wasn't all, the Metalhead looked strangely familiar.  
  
Jak: Kor??  
  
Raven: You knew him?  
  
Jak: Knew him? I kicked his fat ass.  
  
Raven: Did you? Well, that is a victory then, however it is small.  
  
Daxter: Small!? Well, tough-guy I'd like to see you fight a 20 foot Metalhead single handed!  
  
Jak: (Looks warningly at Daxter)  
  
Daxter: What? It's not like he could fight Kor like you did!  
  
Jak: (Touching the painting) Those pale warriors.who were they?  
  
Raven: They are the Shadow-Reapers. My people.  
  
Samos: Shadow-Reapers? You're not serious! They don't exist!  
  
Raven: Hah, that's what you humans always think.  
  
Daxter: What the heck is a Shadow-Reaper?  
  
Samos: Well, according to ancient folklore, they're simply vampires.  
  
Daxter: VAMPIRES!!!???  
  
Raven: (Smiles sinisterly, chuckling) The old man is right.  
  
Jak: Why didn't you tell us before?  
  
Daxter: Yeah! Why didn't you tell us that you're a blood-sucking, Dracula- decended and pale skinned freak!!!?  
  
Raven: You never asked.  
  
Ashelin: But what do Vampires have to do with the Stone you're after?  
  
Raven: I'll explain later, when the time comes.  
  
Raven stopped speaking after that, and pushed a large door in front of them open. It led to a vast empty room with a few bits of dusty, but rich furniture and expensive carpets.Tapestries hung on the walls alongside faded paintings, and a candle-lit chandelier cast and eerie and dull glow all around them.  
  
Raven: You will stay here until I return. Don't try to escape, it'll be just wasted effort if you do.  
  
Jak: What is this place?  
  
Raven: It used to be the welcome room of a wealthy Vampire years ago, but upon his death it's become nothing of what it used to be.  
  
Jak: How long do we have to stay here?  
  
Raven: Not very long; if you have the patience of the dead that is.  
  
Ashelin: You're keeping us prisoner in here, aren't you!?  
  
Raven: (Chuckles) No, we'll be needing your information about the Precursor Stone.  
  
Ashelin: Wait, 'we'?  
  
But her question remained unanswered, for Raven had disappeared.  
  
Daxter: Whoa! How did he do that!?  
  
Jak: Now what?  
  
Tess: I suppose we should just stay here and wait for him to come back.  
  
Daxter: Okay then, who's up for a game of charades?  
  
....................................  
  
Argh! You have waited long to see only this much??? Fear not, my readers, there's an ending worth waiting for.  
  
PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! 


	8. The HuraLycans

Oh my god, like it almost took me an eternity to get my hands on the Internet. To my reviewers, I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
REPLIES TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
To Dragon of Zanarkand:  
  
Thanks for enjoying my fic! I think yours rocks as well. I'll keep readin it.  
  
To Hutaro the Demon Goddess:  
  
I am grateful for your patience. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Shark1:  
  
To you I must dearly apologize for this damn late update. Thanks for the review! It spurred me like a baster gun in a yakow's butt!  
  
To Darkleena:  
  
Your wish is at my command. But please don't kill me after you read the chapter 'A Dark Secret Revealled.' Thanks for your review!  
  
VAE VICTUS!  
Thraxenel  
  
....................................  
  
Torn spent most of his time with Sig in the vast Metamorphagan city, and despite its grubby and dark looks, he felt welcome and the people weren't thoroughly that bad either. He had learnt a lot from him, too. The Metamorphagan history and tales sounded good enough to listen to, and he was struck that all these people, from infant to elder, could change into a bloodthirsty beast at the sight of moonlight. He pointed this out to Sig, who only chuckled.  
  
Sig: Yeah, it does sound kinda shocking, doesn't it? But you'll get used to it.  
  
Torn: But you go out often, right? You know, to work for Krew.  
  
Sig: I worked for Krew because I needed his connections with weaponary. Since I was his heavy, I have permission to give some of his weapons to the Metamorpahagan city. But of course he didn't know that.  
  
Torn: How'd you keep this a secret?  
  
Sig: Simple. Just gag him up with a few Precursor Pearls and he won't ask any questions.  
  
Torn: Precursor Pearls!? But they're more worth than Precursor Orbs!  
  
Sig: Not in this city. They're as common as rocks down in our mines. We've no idea where they come from or what they're used for, but they aren't doing us any good.  
  
Torn: To think that just one is worth thousands!  
  
Sig: Yeah, but that's not enough for Krew.  
  
Torn shook his head softly and remained silent after that. He watched as Sig as he began to clean his weapons with a damp rag, until slowly his eyes strayed towards the big man's neck.  
  
Torn: Hey, Sig. What's that you're wearing?  
  
Sig: Hm?  
  
Sig touched a strange necklace he wore around his neck and pulled it out to the light for Torn to see. He suddenly realized that it was a brilliant Moon-Sapphire, a mysterious blue gem found only in few corners of their vast world. Torn had seen some before, but never in such fine quality. But unlike most of the ones he had seen, this one was strangely bright and it shimmered with an ghostly blue light. Torn: W-where did you get that?  
  
Sig: Like the Precursor Pearls, we found these brilliant gems in our mines. Its secret powers were finally revealled to us long, long ago and we've mastered them eversince.  
  
Torn: What does it do?  
  
Sig: It harnesses moonlight, giving us the ability to change into a beast at will.  
  
Torn: (Surprised) No way!  
  
Sig: Yeah, I know. With this gem you can change anytime you want, be it night or day. Everyone of us Metamorphagi has one. Which reminds me by the way..  
  
Sig dug his large hands into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a necklace similar to his and handed it to Torn, who hesitated.  
  
Sig: Well, go on. I'm giving this to you.  
  
Torn: You-you mean it??  
  
Sig: What do you think I'm extending my hand towards you for?  
  
Torn: (Taking it shakily) I.I don't know what to say.  
  
Sig: Just keep that around your neck at all times. It can get really useful.  
  
Torn wanted to say thank you but before he could the door of Sig's shop opened and Proteus the Metamorphagi stepped in. Sig straightened up immediately.  
  
Sig: Proteus?  
  
Proteus: Good evening, Sigfried (Pronounced as 'Siegfried')  
  
Sig: What's wrong?  
  
Proteus: Grim matters. The Vampires have called for us.  
  
Torn: The vampires!? What do they want!?  
  
Proteus: Something about the Stone.  
  
Sig: The Stone? But what do we have to do with the Stone?  
  
Proteus: They want questions they believe we can answer, Sigfried.  
  
Sig: (Sighs and shakes head) When will they leave us alone in peace?  
  
Proteus: We must leave now. I have prepared the other council members for the departure. You.  
  
He turned to Torn.  
  
Proteus: You're coming with us.  
  
Torn: What?  
  
Proteus: Since the vampires were after you, I'd suggest it's best that you come with us. You might be able to answer a few of their questions.  
  
Torn: (Growls) Yeah? We can only see about that.  
  
Sig: All right, then. Let's go.  
  
*  
  
Jak and his friends had been sitting inside the room for more than five hours now and they had had enough to Daxter's noisy game of charades. It was at the last hour when Raven finally returned.  
  
Daxter: Finally! I was already out of ideas for this endless charade.  
  
Raven: Hurry up you all. The Council is waiting.  
  
Ashelin: Council? What council?  
  
Raven: Where all your questions will be answered. Now, come on. Hurry.  
  
Jak: Hey wait-where's Erol?  
  
They looked all around, but Erol was no where in sight. He appeared to have simply vanished into thin air.  
  
Raven: (Sighs gruffly) I'll find him. You go through that door over there and meet the other vamps. They'll lead you inside the council chamber.  
  
They obeyed his instructions and dissapeared through the door from where Raven had come. Once Raven was sure they were going in the right direction, he went off to find Erol.  
  
Erol silently stared at the paintings in the corridor, his mind numb with madly swirling thoughts. The images in front of him played and huanted him voicelessly, making him sick and cold on the inside.  
  
Eversince Raven told them that he was a vampire, everything clashed. He knew Raven was the one who had bitten him. The others don't know, but that doesn't matter. That'll only complicate things for the moment. And he was more jumbled up than he had ever in his life.  
  
Was it true, then? Was he really turning into a vampire like Raven?  
  
Erol sighed heavily. He couldn't deny the answer, he couldn't deny what has happened. The others may not have noticed, but his canine teeth had grown frighteningly larger and sharper. A predatory thirst haunted him every single night, calling him, begging him to unleash his new found powers and feed. But everytime it called him, he resisted it.  
  
But he knew he must feed soon. His life depended on it.  
  
Erol shook his head in bitter defeat. He raised his hand and touched the paintings, staring idly at the pale figures that have now become his brethren. The hand curled into a tight fist, and he banged it painfully hard against the painting in his anger and helplessness.  
  
Raven: Don't do that. The paint will run off.  
  
Erol whipped around, his eyes slightly bloodshot from a few tears. Anger cloaked his heart like a phantasmal storm, and all he wanted to do was lunge at this creature that gave him this curse.  
  
Erol: YOU!  
  
Raven: Ahh .. now I know where I've met you before. You're the one I've bitten.  
  
Erol: No banter, Raven. You know exactly who I am.  
  
Raven: A little humor can wipe those sad tears from you eyes, I had supposed.  
  
Erol: Why did you do it, Raven? Of all people why did you chose me??  
  
Raven: What are you talking about?  
  
Erol: Don't play with me!  
  
Erol grabbed the neckline of his shirt and showed Raven the side of his neck, where the scars of Raven's bite could still be seen.  
  
Raven: Ahh. I see. I know what you're thinking, my man. I had never intended to transform my powers to you. I intended to kill you.  
  
Erol: Well, you didn't do your job well. How could you do this to me?  
  
Raven: (Chuckles sinisterly) You don't know what you're talking about, Erol.  
  
Erol: I am turning into a vampire! What part of that don't I understand?  
  
Raven: Everything.  
  
Raven strolled past Erol and looked up to the paintings he had been staring at, sighing quietly.  
  
Raven: I never wanted to pass this curse on to you. Nobody had survived our bites in centuries, so I guessed that you would be the same. But clearly .  
  
He turned to face Erol, wearing a look of mild remorse.  
  
Raven: I was wrong. You have a strong will, Erol. A rare trait in human qualities.  
  
Erol: Enough with your pathetic praises!  
  
Raven: I am not praising you; I am giving you a glimpse of what you have become. Vampirism is neither a gift or a curse, but more or less it is both. You shouldn't deny or appreciate it. With it coursing through your veins, forbidden powers and truths are opened to you at your command.  
  
Erol: I don't want any of those.  
  
Raven: (Chuckles again) You will see what my words really mean once you see what you can do with them. You cannot escape this 'gift' anymore than you can escape yourself.  
  
Erol didn't know what to say. The bloodthirst swelled up inside him again, but he bravely fought it down. Once the wave abated, the same sick feeling returned.  
  
Raven: Come, I've had enough sermonizing you. Oh and, take off those rebel rags. They do not suit a Shadow-Reaper.  
  
Raven walked away back into the room, but Erol stayed where he was. He was still in a rage, but Raven's words burned into his heart. Every word the vampire said was true, however twisted it may be. He cannot deny it anymore.  
  
Knowing that there was nothing else he could do, he slowly followed Raven out of the corridor.  
  
*  
  
Torn let out a grateful moan when the first sprays of night mist touched his Krimzon tattoed face for the first time in several hours. But once the feeling of relief and gratefulness died away he was suddenly feel an uncanny dread of meeting the vampires.  
  
But he didn't have the time to worry about that now. Sig told him to be quiet most of the time, and he obeyed diligently. They had emerged from the Metamorphagan city through a large sewer pipe that led to the Underport areas in the South City, and Proteus led them through the dark, dank tunnels until they came upon a large metal door. This Proteus opened with a strange seal he wore around his wrist. They all stepped inside and walked along a large corridor, until finally they came to another large wooden door.  
  
Sig: (Whispering) You might wanna becareful here, Torn. Vamps can get really nasty. I'd advice you not to say too much.  
  
Torn: Don't worry about it.  
  
Proteus told them to be quiet and he slowly pushed the door open. Torn saw a large circular room inside, with several rising diases along the walls. On these diases sat a small crowd of black clad figures, staring blankly down to the center of the room, where a tall and pale man stood. Torn felt the dread within him flare suddenly. He knew that man.  
  
Raven: (Frowning with a scowl) Ah, the Metamorphagan finally arrives. Late. As always.  
  
Proteus: We had some matters to attend to.  
  
Raven: I see, but that's not a proper excuse.  
  
His electric blue eyes suddenly flashed at Torn, who suddenly shuddered. A twisted smile came to the vampire's lips.  
  
Raven: I see you've bought along guest.  
  
Proteus: Not so, Raven. You know who he is.  
  
Raven: Yes, of course. I would've found all the answers I needed if you hadn't intervened.  
  
Proteus: You could've murdered him.  
  
Raven: Enough. I've wasted enough time waiting for you to arrive. It is time that we discuss about the Precursor Stone. Please take your seats.  
  
Torn wanted to scowl at Raven, but Sig took hold of his shoulder and gently dragged him to the lower diases and forced him to sit down. Torn looked all around him for the moment, until suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar figure.  
  
Torn: Jak!?  
  
Yes, there was no mistaking the blonde hair and the blue tunic. Jak himself looked shocked, and as Torn looked around more more familiar faces appeared. There was Ashelin, Tess, Samos, Daxter, the kid and Keira. But Erol was no where in sight.  
  
Raven: Ahh yes. Your friends.  
  
Jak: Torn!? What-what are you doing here?  
  
Torn: Same question I'm asking you.  
  
Daxter: SIG!? What are you doing here!?  
  
Sig: Details later, cherries.  
  
Raven: Return to your seats, please.  
  
That was an order. They sat back in their seats.  
  
Raven: Now, let's get this into business. You (Gestures at Jak) I'm going to ask this as politely as I can now.where is the Precursor Stone?  
  
Jak: Tell me your purpose for it first.  
  
Proteus: Yes. And why do you need us?  
  
Raven: (Sighs) It is a matter of high importance. As you all know Metalheads are pressing against the city borders, tearing down the last of Haven City's defences. Their sole aim is the Precursor Stone, and the only way we can prevent them from getting it is by putting what they fear most in their path.  
  
Daxter: HAH! We don't have to worry so much. We have Jak for that!  
  
Raven: Even so, but one man or a group of Underground rebels can never fight a whole army of them.  
  
Daxter: What are you worried about? Just kick their leader's ass and they'll run off for their moms!  
  
Raven: It isn't that easy. Kor may have been a powerful adversary, but he is nothing compared to this new foe we now face: his own son, Corgoth.  
  
Daxter: Wait-that Kor had a son!?  
  
Raven: Indeed he had, but he is somethig more that, a higher breed of supreme Metalhead, intensely powerful. And their chosen decendants had been the Hura-Lycans.  
  
Sig: The Metamorphagans.  
  
Torn: What!?  
  
Raven: The father of them all had been Kor himself, who had passed his powers to the warrior Corgoth, naming him his own son and heir. He granted Corgoth with all his powers: long life, supreme powers and strenght. Through his greed and curroption, Corgoth became more than he bargained for. His evil is unspeakable.  
  
Jak: But what does this have to do with the Precursor Stone?  
  
Raven: I was getting to that. Kor got suspicious of what his 'son' had become and imprisoned him deep beneath the earth. But he needed an heir, and so he turned to innocent beings which then resulted to a smaller version of Corgoth, thus bringing in the Hura-Lycans: human by day, but beast by night. But what he did not realize was that human will was much stronger than he had suspected. They rebelled against him, and he banished them from his Metalhead armies forever. They could not escape the curse Kor had passed on to them, and so did their decendants.  
  
Sig: And I suppose that's why you're summoned us here? To blame us for a fault that never was ours?  
  
Raven: No. And I'm not finished. While the rebellion of the Hura-Lycans started your race, it started Kor's ambitions. He turned his intentions to the Precursor Stone, which will grant him powers beyond his wildest dreams. It had been Mar's property, and he attacked early Haven City, but only to have failed. The Precursor Stone had been too powerful for him, and Mar's own courage forced him to retreat. But that was when everything began to get complicated. It had not been the Precursor Stone that stopped Kor, but something else so powerful there was no name for it. From where that mysterious power came from, the scrolls never told. This was when Mar turned to us, the Vampires, for guidance.  
  
Jak: How can that be true?  
  
Raven: Because one of our number was a great friend of his. We vampires never intend to harm humans, and that was why Mar welcomed us. But he never told anyone about us. That's why we were considered a 'fairy tale' to you all.  
  
Daxter: Whoever used the word 'fairy' to describe you?  
  
Raven: Mar turned to our race for guidance then. We helped him build a secret chamber where that un-named power was kept, using the Precursor Stone as a key to lock it.  
  
Jak: So you're saying that you want the Stone to unlock this chamber and unleash the power within?  
  
Raven: Yes.  
  
Jak: How can you be sure you can control it?  
  
Raven: We have to choice. It's the only thing powerful enough to stop Corgoth.  
  
Daxter: But you said Corgoth was imprisoned underground for more than a thousand years!  
  
Raven: That was until one of his cousins decided to unleash him. A 'faithful' Hura-Lycan by the name of Kronos.  
  
Proteus: Kronos!? Never!  
  
Raven: That's where you're wrong, Proteus. I saw him lead a horde of Metalheads attack the city palace, scrounging around for the Stone.  
  
Proteus: Kronos is a respected priest of our Circle! How could he do such a thing?  
  
Raven: He had gone missing for quite sometime now, and you never bothered to look for him.  
  
Proteus: He said that he went off for some kind of ritual.  
  
Raven: The rising of Corgoth, to be exact.  
  
Proteus: The traitor.he lied to me.  
  
Raven: That's always with you; you place too much trust in your brethren. But now is not the time to get angry over what was done. We must act before it is too late.  
  
Sig: But still, why did you summon us?  
  
Raven: (Sighs gruffly) In this battle, I distastefully admit that us Vampires cannot do this alone. You know more about the underground passages in this city more than any of us do. Though I know the way to the chamber where the power is kept, but the way is so ancient I myself an not sure about its endless labyrinths.But you recognize the very smell and taste of underground shadows, and this knowledge is very useful to where we're going.  
  
Proteus: Very well then, we'll help.  
  
Raven: Good. Now, Jak, it's your turn. Where did you hide the Stone?  
  
Jak: It's not at the palace, but somewhere under it, down in the ancient vaults.  
  
Raven: Very good. Now, you must lead me to it.  
  
Daxter: Hey man, Jak is going nowhere without me!  
  
Torn: Or me.  
  
Sig: I'm in.  
  
Erol: Forgotten me already?  
  
Jak and Torn both looked up to the higher diases and saw Erol there. But there was something eeriely different about him; his eyes looked cold and fathomless and his face was pale. He had removed his rebel clothes, and wore instead an all black shirt and trousers. He also wore a long black coat with a tattered hem.  
  
Raven: (Smiles) Ahh, I see you've changed.  
  
Torn: (As Erol decended) Erol?? Wha-what happened to you?  
  
Erol: (The fangs were quite visible when he talked) Raven bit me, remember?  
  
Torn: Oh god . no .  
  
Jak: You're kidding.  
  
Daxter: Oh great, now we've got another freak!  
  
Torn: Welcome to my reality.  
  
Keira: Wait! Jak! You're not going without me!  
  
Jak: No, Keira.please, I need you to stay here.  
  
Keira: But Jak-  
  
Jak: I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Keira: I don't want you to get hurt either!  
  
Jak: Keira-  
  
Ashelin: TORN!  
  
Ashelin was as fierce as a storm as she strode demandingly towards Torn, who froze.  
  
Ashelin: You owe me an explanation, buster! And Sig and Erol! Something's happening to you all here and I need to know it NOW!  
  
Sig: (Whispering) Whoa, she's as fiery as her father.  
  
Torn: I-well-err-  
  
Ashelin: Well!?  
  
Torn: (Sighs) Look, Ash. You remember the time you went off for your Platform mission? A few incidents happened when you were gone .  
  
And Torn broke off telling her everything. Keira, Tess and Samos all looked dumbstruck, and they all glanced worriedly at both Torn and Erol.  
  
Ashelin: And you never told me? How could you!  
  
Keira: Yeah, Torn. We could've done something.  
  
Torn: Well you can't because it's already done.  
  
Raven: Which is exactly why you two should stop this nonsense at once! I've tolerated enough of your endless conversations. Keira, Ashelin, Tess and all of you remain here with Proteus. Me, Sigfried, Erol, Jak and Torn will go.  
  
Daxter: Hey-hey!  
  
Raven: And the overgrown rat, too.  
  
Ashelin: What!? You can't boss us around like that!  
  
Raven: Oh yes I can, sweetstripes, or you'll probably want a nice little hole on your beautiful neck?  
  
Raven bared his two sharp Vampire fangs threatening at Ashelin when he said that, anhis eyes blared almost all white in colour. Ashelin frowned and stared at him, but turned sharply away after a few intense seconds of staring.  
  
Raven: Good girl. Now, no more delaying. Move! 


	9. Blood for Blood

Jak and the rest once again returned to the palace. It was three o'clock when they reached it, and thankfully no one had seen anything of the attack that happened only a few hours ago. Everything looked pretty normal.  
  
Jak took the lead from there. He led the little party into the palace and down to the basement, where they all found themselves staring at a large door bearing the seal of Mar's royal house. Jak easily opened it with the pendant the kid (let's call him Denelle from now on) wore and strode confidently inside.  
  
A wave of cold and dank air shot up their nostrils as they entered. It was pitch dark, and the stone walls all around them gave them a trapped feeling. Jak lit a torchlight and began to decend down a very long staircase.  
  
The decend took a considerable 15 minutes before they finally reached the bottom. The darkness here was even more sinister, and the trickling of water could be heard not far away.  
  
Erol: It's an underground river.  
  
Raven: Down here?  
  
Erol: The Baron used to smuggle all sorts of things from down here; mostly Dark Eco.  
  
Jak: There's Dark Eco down here? You never told me that.  
  
Erol: No anymore anyway. Most of them went to Kor.  
  
Jak: Oh yeah.  
  
Sig: I just can't guess why you would wanna put the Stone down here.  
  
Torn: Cos it's the least expected place where you'd find the Stone. Even if there is something funny going on around here, the Stone's keeping them at bay.  
  
Daxter: All right, enough of the cahttering already! This place is giving me the creeps!  
  
They continued on soon after that, this time they didn't talk much. Jak led them until they came to another large door.  
  
Jak: All right, this is the place.  
  
He opened the door and revealled a large, cavernous chamber. On the floor close to the walls were old candles neatly arranged in a rows. There was over a thousand of them, all dusty and long unused. In the evry middle of the chamber was a large and gaping hole.  
  
Erol: This is where all the Dark Eco was stored once.  
  
Daxter: Yeah, yeah we know, we know so quit it with the history lessons already!  
  
Raven: Where's the Stone, Jak?  
  
Jak: Through that arch at the end of the hall, it should lead to a small high-security vault a little deeper down. (As he spoke, Daxter jumped off his shoulder and went off to look at something)  
  
Erol: I don't know about it, Jak. Something feels kinda funny.  
  
Torn: Look who's feeling funny, now eh?  
  
Erol: Quit it.  
  
Jak went off to the arch. He was about to take a step inside when suddenly there was a sudden boom of metal and stone from behind them, as if something large and heavy had been dropped.  
  
They all whipped around and saw Daxter standing beside the huge hole in the middle of the chamber.  
  
Daxter: Opps.  
  
Obviously he had dropped a stone inside it, and caused a chain-reaction of things. (I know what you're thinking. This was from LOTR: FOTR! Crap, I need to be more original .)  
  
Jak: Daxter!  
  
Raven: You idiot! That was enough noise to wake up the dead!  
  
But as soon as those words left Torn's mouth, they had other things to worry about. A loud, penetrating screech came from the hole, followed by a hundred more. The horrific sounds resonated loudly in the empty chamber, causing their very hearts to shrink.  
  
And them sudenly, before they knew it, hundreds and hundreds of wasp-like black creatures shot out of the hole, followed by a few larger winged creatures. Their shrill screeches filled the intire chamber, turning the ceiling and walls black.  
  
Jak: Metalheads!  
  
Torn: Dammit! Where'd they come from!?  
  
Raven: (Who started shotting frantically already) Forget that! Just nuke em!  
  
Daxter: JAKK!!!  
  
Jak: (As Daxter rushed up his shoulder) Hang on, buddy. This is gonna take a while.  
  
Sig: (Pushing Jak back) No, Jak. You'll have to get the Stone quick. We'll cover for you!  
  
Jak: But-  
  
Sig: (Shoots a whole horde with his peacemaker) GO!  
  
Jak had no choice but to obey the Metamorphagan. He quickly shot through the arch and sprinted inside. Feeling a bit left out from the battle, he rushed down the stairs to find the Precursor Stone.  
  
Torn, Sig, Erol and Torn had a long fight ahead of them.  
  
Raven: Head's up!  
  
More large Metalheads entered the chamber, their bright eyes glowing with the mad gleam of murder.  
  
Sig: (Growls) These bad boys want more than they bargained for.  
  
Torn: There's too many off them!  
  
Sig: Never for a Metamorphagan!  
  
A loud, rumbling growl escaped Sig's very lips and Torn's stomach shrank when he realized what was happening to the Wastelander. His eyes turned all white and suddenly glowed with a phantasmal light. His snarlings lips bared the forming fangs, and increased muscle mass tore his shirt to tatters. Metal armour grew on the arms, head, chest and legs, and spines protruded out of his very back .  
  
The deafening roar of a fully transformed Hura-Lycan stopped the Metalheads for a hesitant spilt second. But driven by their mad hunger, they continued to dive in for the kill.  
  
But before the first one could sink its fangs into Sig's flesh, the Metamorphagan seized it by the head and hurled it into an incoing horde. More Metalheads leaped for him, but they were all either gutted to death by Sig's claws or torn to pieces by his vicious fangs.  
  
Raven: Humph, what a cheap display of mindless brutality. (To Erol) You, watch and learn.  
  
And with that, Raven leaped into the fray, sending out a hail of bullets with his two guns. Erol watched stunned as the Vampire threw out an awesome display of skill and agility. He flipped, leaped and did a vast array of incredible gun-skill that left no Metalhead he faced standing. But that wasn't all; no matter how many bullets he sent hailing, he always had more to continue his dance of death.  
  
The spectacle bewildred them so much they had lost their concentration on protecting the archway. Torn shot two Metalheads that tried to zip pass him and turned to the rest that followed. Erol did the same, kicking five in the face to push them back. But the fifth Metalhead, a nastily large one reared in anger and slashed him deeply on the arm before the vampire could defend himself.  
  
Erol: Arghh!  
  
Torn: Erol-ark!  
  
The large Metalhead whacked Torn brutally out of its way and ran through the arch with several more smaller ones tailing it.  
  
Erol: Shit!  
  
He quickly got up and whipped out his two guns to shot them, but as more Metalheads closed down onto him he knew he's got bigger things to worry about.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Jak: (Points at a tall, stone pillar-like thing) Look, there it is!  
  
Daxter: Whose idea was it to put it all the way up there?!  
  
Suddenly there were loud growls from behind them. Jak turned around and saw the Metalheads rushing hungrily towards him.  
  
Jak: Damn! We've got company!  
  
Daxter: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW!?  
  
Jak: (Whips out his scatter gun) Scurry up and grab the Stone, Dax! I'll handle this!  
  
Daxter leaped off Jak's shoulder and scurried up the pillar as fast as his little furry legs could carry him. Once he reached the top he closed his small hands tight over the brilliantly shining green Precursor Stone.  
  
Daxter: Yes! I GOT IT!  
  
Jak: Great, toss it down before anymore Metalheads come back!  
  
Daxter: (Tosses down the Stone until-) ARGGH! JAK, LOOK OUT!  
  
Just the moment the Stone fell into Jak's arms a large Metalhead leaped onto him and pinned him down with its enourmous claws. Jak let out a startled cry and tried to push the beast off.  
  
But before he could do anything the Stone began to vibrate in his arms. Jak let out a shocked gasp as a blinding green light burst from within the depths of the green gem, throwing the Metalhead completely off him with a mighty screech.  
  
The Metalhead crashed against the wall and began to writh horrifically as the green light of Precursor Stone fell on it. Jak and Daxter watched in stunned silence as the Metalhead's writhing lessened and eventually went limp with death before their very eyes. The smaller Metalheads too fled from the light, screeching and screaming in both pain and horror.  
  
Jak: What the heck happened?  
  
Daxter: Of all the sudden the Stone went all shiny when you touched it!  
  
Jak: But-but that never happened before.  
  
Daxter: Side effects of your little Dark Eco incident?  
  
Suddenly there was a loud, whining sound from outside; the sound of a wolf- beast in pain.  
  
Jak: That's Sig! C'mon, Dax!  
  
Torn, Erol, Sig and Raven had done their best to fight off the several hordes of Metalheads. Torn, Erol and Raven had already run out of bullets and Sig was tiring out; but it seemed that with every Metalhead they killed, more and more came streaming in snarling swarms into the chamber. The fight seemed to know no end.  
  
Just when the four were lost in a sea of attacking Metalheads, a blinding green light poured into the chamber, lighting almost every shadowy corner. The Metalheads all screamed and shrieked at the same time, fleeing almost immediately to get away from it. Few actually managed to run; several simply dropped to the ground and started to writh until they died.  
  
Raven: (Squinting) What in hell-?  
  
Daxter: Yeehaa! You showed them Metalheads, Jak!  
  
Torn: (Squinting as well) Jak? Is that you?  
  
Jak: (As he ran towards them, the light dimmed) You guys okay?  
  
Sig, whom had already transformed back to his usual self, asked loudly.  
  
Sig: How the heck did you do that?  
  
Jak: (Holding the Stone alittle more cautiously) I-I have no idea.  
  
Raven: The Stone appears to have a curious resonating effect at your touch.  
  
Jak: But that's never happened before.  
  
Torn: What the hell? It scared those Metalheads away.  
  
Jak: Yeah, and that's never happened before.  
  
Raven: The Stone is more powerful than I suspected. We'd best head back to Proteus. He'll know-  
  
A low moan interupted Raven in mid-sentence and they all turned to see Erol swaying unsteadiy to and fro, clutching his bleeding arm.  
  
Jak: Erol? You okay?  
  
Raven: (Steps forward and studies Erol carefully) No wonder; you haven't been feeding.  
  
Erol: Wha-?  
  
Raven: (Sighs, strips a piece of torn cloth from his torn hem and began tying Erol's wound with it) On being a vampire, we tend to bleed more when we're wounded. This is why we must learn proper tourniquets and feed regularly.  
  
Erol: Blood, you mean?  
  
Daxter: Eccckkkk!!!  
  
Raven: Of course.  
  
Erol: (Too shocked too speak)  
  
Raven watched the man struggle for words. He shook his head and bent down to grab the arm of a dead Metalhead that lay beside him. In one sharp pull he yanked the whole arm completely off and offered the bleeding stump to Erol.  
  
Raven: Here. Take it or die bleeding.  
  
Erol's eyes widened with shock, but somehow the dripping blood did look rather tempting. Before he knew it, he took the bleeding arm and sunk his sharp new fangs into it.  
  
It felt as if the very source of life was poured into his veins. The blood filled his mouth, staining his teeth and tongue a deep scarlet. He heard disgusted shrieks from Torn, Jak and Daxter but he ignored them. His first swallow of the red elixir of life returned all the lost strength in him, and the pain on the deep wound soothed away.  
  
Raven: (Smiling) That does feel better does it?  
  
Erol: (Releases the arm and began to swallow repeatingly)  
  
Raven: Beginners are so dramatic.  
  
Daxter: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SOOOO GROSS IN MY LIFE!!!  
  
Erol: That.that actually felt good.  
  
Raven: (Helps him up) Yes, yes the first taste is always the best, but it gets more coppery the more you drink it.  
  
Sig: Alright, now that the drama's over, let's get going. I'm itching to get my hands on some breakfast.  
  
*  
  
It took them just a mere half-and hour trek back to the Vampire's hideout. When they arrived it was already 5 AM. Feeling spurred by their recent victory, they actually waltzed confidently into the tunnels and through the painted corridors. Jak even hummed when he opened the door to the welcomeroom inside.  
  
Daxter: Hey ladies! The big bad otsel is back-GASP!  
  
Daxter wasn't the only one who did once they saw what had happened to the room. The whole place looked as if a whirlwind had passed, spreading its brutal wrath to every corner of the room. The furniture lay in broken splinters on the floor, and the creamy walls bore long and deep scars of a terrible battle.  
  
Jak: No . No .  
  
Daxter: Where are the girls!?  
  
Sig crossed over the ruined room and looked around carefully. His insides cringed when realized that something was pinned underneath a heavy pile of wood and rubble.  
  
Sig: Proteus!  
  
Sig bent down and began to frantically dig away the rubble pinning his Metamorphagan friend in its death grip. When he finished though, shock got a better grip of him when he saw the numerous deep wounds and cuts all over Proteus's now beaten body. The blood still dripped heavily from the open wounds, and all his limbs were badly fractured. His face was bleak and cold, almost lifeless in appearance.  
  
Sig: Oh-my-god .  
  
He placed one hand beside Proteus's pale cheek, and stared at his face, as if hoping for any signs of life. After a few minutes though, Proteus's eyes feebly flickered open. .  
  
Proteus: Sigfried .  
  
Sig: Proteus . What-what happened?  
  
Proteus: They took them- they came and-ohhh .  
  
Sig: Proteus, no, no! Please, you're going to be fine .  
  
Proteus: (Gasps softly) Kronos .he .he .. took them away .  
  
Sig: (Softly) Proteus .?  
  
Proteus's eyes closed slowly after that, and the pained expression disappeared behind a ghostly mask of blank tranquility, but not serenity. Sig looked slowly to the ground and shut his eyes tight, shaking his head as if in regret and guilt. Raven slowly went up to him and put a gentle hand on his broad shoulders.  
  
Raven: Rise, Sigfried. There is nothing more you can do for him.  
  
Sig shook his head slowly and didn't reply. Suddenly he heard a low, chuckling sound beside Proteus's dead body. His eyes whipped around and saw a large Metalhead lying on its side. Though it was clearly dying, Sig was sure it was laughing at him. (Oh, all right I know! I know! Metalheads aren't supposed to talk but so what? I makes it more interesting.)  
  
Metalhead: (Chuckles deeply)  
  
Sig: (Shots out a hand and grabs its neck with his huge arms in anger) And what is so funny?  
  
Metalhead: (Choking) Ack-you are (Chuckles again)  
  
Sig: (Tightens his grip) And I suppose this is funny too?  
  
Metalhead: Agggrh! (Gasps) Go on, you fetid Hura-Lycan. Release all your anger but what good will it do? Your friends are all going to die!  
  
Sig: You'll go first .  
  
Metalhead: (Chokes and gasps as Sig tightens his grip)  
  
Jak: (Points his blaster at its head) Where did you take them!?  
  
Metalhead: To my master, the great Corgoth! He will have their heads, he will ..  
  
Jak: What are you going to do with them?!  
  
Metalhead: Arggg ..(coughs and gasps) .. K .kill them! Unless you give in that pretty green stone that is .  
  
It glanced meaningfully at the Stone.  
  
Metalhead: Bring it to Corgoth before the first light of dawn and your friends will be spared. That is all.  
  
Sig: (Growls in a beastly way) Damn you .  
  
The Metalhead let out another of its croaky chuckles, but Sig had brutally twisted his grip and snapped its neck. It fell dead instantly.  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
Erol: (Coming close to Sig) Do you think it's lying?  
  
Sig: No. Kronos and his Metalheads did take our friends away; Proteus must've died defending them.  
  
Daxter: But there were more Hura-Lycans with you! I mean, you busted a whole chamber full of Metalheads on your own, Sig!  
  
Sig: You must'nt forget that Kronos was with them. And if I know Kronos, he's got more than brute force up his damn sleeve.  
  
Jak: We have to get them back!  
  
Raven: But in doing so, Corgoth expects us to give up the Precursor Stone.  
  
Daxter: What are we gonna do!!? Who's gonna scratch me behind the ears if Tess is gone!?  
  
Jak: (Now angrily) Where can I find Corgoth?!  
  
Raven: No, there's no time to look for him. We must get the power first.  
  
Jak: What!? It's almost dawn, Raven! He's going to kill our friends!  
  
Raven: And a thousand more lives if you give the Stone to him!  
  
Jak: I'm not going to give the Stone to him! We'll think of a plan, inflitrate his nest or something and-  
  
Raven: And what!? Rescue your friends and waltz right back here? Corgoth is nothing like Kor, Jak. Infiltrating his domain would mean walking through the gates of hell itself. Face it, boy, there's nothing you can do to rescue your friends.  
  
Jak: Don't you even care!?  
  
Raven: I do care about an intire civilization that will be wiped out if some idiot blondie strolls into enemy lines and gives him what he wants most!  
  
Jak: But Keira-  
  
Raven: Listen to me, Jak. Corgoth's probably eaten your friends right on the spot. He doesn't believe in blackmailing or waiting. This is beyond your control.  
  
Jak wanted to say something-no, he wanted to HIT Raven's ugly pale face and make him, force him to believe that there was something he can do. But he couldn't find the words to say, and stood in silent rage.  
  
Raven: Don't let that temper go with you, boy. I don't want some Dark Eco mutant rampaging in this already messed up room. I'd suggest you all to go and get a bit of rest before we leave at dawn later. As for you Jak, keep that Precursor Stone safe. We vamps can't really touch it.  
  
After that, the vampire simply left.  
  
Daxter: (Once Raven left) Can you believe the jerk!?  
  
Jak: I have to find a way to rescue our friends.  
  
Torn: But you don't even know where Corgoth is.  
  
Erol: I do.  
  
Everyone whipped towards the vampire.  
  
Erol: (Sighs) It's kinda like this. Now that I'm-a vampire-- I have some weird auras or something. I know exactly where Corgoth is.  
  
Jak: Well, where is he?  
  
Erol: In the place where he expects us to be: the chamber where the power is kept.  
  
Daxter: And where exactly is that?  
  
Erol: Deep, deep underground. There's a shortcut just near here; it'll take us there is just twenty minutes. But I can't guarantee a safe route.  
  
Jak: In that case, I'm going.  
  
Erol: What!? Jak you can't!  
  
Jak: Look, Erol. I can't waste more time arguing with you. If you think you can stop me, think again.  
  
Jak turned away and walked towards the door leading to the world outside. Torn stepped up towards him.  
  
Torn: I'm coming with you. Ashelin's in there.  
  
Sig: Count me in, cherries.  
  
Jak: (Smiles)  
  
Daxter: (To Erol) What's the matter, vampy-boy? Afraid that Raven will scold you when he finds out?  
  
Erol scowled at him.  
  
Erol: Raven doesn't have to know. C'mon, I'll lead this time. 


	10. A Dark Secret Revealled

The journey had been-in someway-successful.  
  
Erol had successfully led them through the dreaded shortcut. It was mainly due to Sig's knowledge of the underground tunnels and Erol's senses (Which had sharpened so much he could see well in the dark) that brought them this far. Although they arrived three minutes late, Jak was grateful.  
  
Erol: I estimate six minutes before dawn.  
  
Daxter: We'll never make it by then!  
  
Jak: Not if I can help it. C'mon!  
  
They all ran along a small cramped tunnel that eventually led to a large stone carved chamber similar to the one they had previously fought in. Only this time it was lit by large crystals that hung all over the place, illuminating the whole space with an iridescent purple light.  
  
Jak: Dark eco crystals.  
  
Daxter: Sure are a lot of them, eh?  
  
Sig: So where is this Corgoth guy?  
  
Erol: He's here, I-I can feel him.  
  
Daxter: Hey check out that weird door!  
  
Daxter pointed to a large door at the end of the chamber. It had no locks and it seemed to have no opening either, but there was a strange round shaped depression set in the middle. Jak neared it.  
  
Jak: What do you think it is?  
  
Erol: This is it!  
  
Torn: Pardon me?  
  
Erol: The door to the chamber where the power is kept!  
  
Daxter: Yes! Now we can kick Corgoth's butt and rescue our friends at the same time!  
  
Erol: Put the Stone in the depression, Jak. That's what it's for.  
  
Slowly, Jak put the shining green stone into the depression and almost immediately it began to shine blindingly. The watched stunned as the door suddenly vanished before their very eyes, revealling another small chamber inside.  
  
Daxter: Well what are we waitin for! Let's go in!  
  
They did, expecting to feel some sort of force pulsing all around them. But to their surprise there was nothing. Just still air and empty space.  
  
Jak: But it's empty!  
  
Torn: Corgoth can't have taken the power without the Precursor Stone!  
  
Daxter: Hello, earth to Torn. IT'S EMPTY!  
  
Torn looked all around him curiously, ears pricking for the slightest sound. He noticed that the walls had murals on them, like the paintings in Raven's hideout. But here they depicted a strange scene where a man stood alone against a giant beast Torn recognized to be Kor. He knew that this must be Mar but there was something strange about him. He didn't look human at all, but was pale all over with jets of purple lighting bursting from his very body. He moved in closer and saw Mar's eyes.  
  
His eyes.  
  
Suddenly the nightmare flashed against his mind, and he saw the moon once again. Against the pale moonlight he saw those giant black eyes staring down at him .  
  
Those weren't just normal eyes. Now he knew that he had seen them before.  
  
Torn: (In a choked whisper) Jak .  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Torn: It's you.  
  
Jak: Excuse me?  
  
Torn: You're the power.  
  
Jak: What??  
  
Torn: The power that had scared off Kor when Mar foight with him, the power Raven believed was the only one which can stop Corgoth, it's in you all along.  
  
Daxter: Jak's Dark Eco powers? You're not serious!  
  
Torn: Mar had the same power years ago, and that was what scared Kor off. Check out these murals.  
  
They stepped up to see the murals, but before they could something screeched from behind them. The four gasped loudly to see three large winged scout-Metalheads behind them.  
  
Daxter: META-  
  
Jak had already started shotting before Daxter could finish his sentence. But in all shots, he had missed. The Metalheads lunged for them, whacking Sig unconcious with their enourmous claws. The alarming swiftness of their moves shocked Jak, and before he knew it a claw came slashing at his face and his world went black.  
  
*  
  
Jak woke and found himself staring at the world through a thick red sheen. He blinked several times, but it did little good toclear the blood from his eyes. The cold kiss of metal touched his wrists and he knew he had been hung up by them against the wall. Aching pain throbbed from where the Metalhead claw had slashed his face, and he could feel dried blood on his face. He let out a soft moan.  
  
*****: About time you woke up.  
  
Jak: Huh? Who?  
  
A tall man stepped into the dim light. Once Jak's eyes managed to focus he saw that the man was middle-aged with a firm face and long dark hair. His eyes were a cold grey, gleaming like frigid steel. A chuckle came from his lips, deep and malicious.  
  
Jak: Who are you?  
  
*****" My name is Kronos. I believe we've met before.  
  
Jak: You're Kronos?  
  
Kronos: Yes, and you my boy, are something I would never have expected.  
  
Jak: What did you do to my friends?  
  
Kronos: (Chuckles) Don't worry, they're 'comfortable'.  
  
He strode around Jak, studying him like he were some fascinating experiment.  
  
Kronos: So . after all these years, the mighty Kor had fallen from not the light of the Stone, but from some ancient power so dark even the most evil will bend with shame and defeat. I never expected to find it it you, though.  
  
Jak: What's it to you?  
  
Kronos: You see, Jak, I am a high priest of the Hura-Lycan circle and I know plenty of dark rituals. The scrolls that mentioned your powers were torn and decayed, yet I managed to get my hands on enough information to satisfy me. I suppose you needn't telling that Mar was a decendant of the ancient Precursors?  
  
Jak: What??  
  
Kronos: Surprised? Well, I'm not one who describes in details so I'll sum this up quickly for you. If should Dark Eco mix with the pure light of a Precursor, both forces will alter and the result is the power you bear. A normal mortal would never have survived such great forces happening inside his own body. Only a person as strong and pure as a Precursor would have withstanded such things.  
  
Jak: But-if that's true-then that must mean I'm-  
  
Kronos: A Precursor.  
  
Jak: (Stunned sigh)  
  
Kronos: I never would have expected such a thing until you opened that chamber and revealled its emptiness. I knew at once by the way the Stone was shining in your hands that you had to be something. This was proven when I realized I could not touch the Stone.  
  
Jak: You don't have the Stone?  
  
Kronos: I can't even get near the damn thing; not with the light that resonated with your heart. I had once thought that it was the child, young Denelle, but it wasn't. It was you all along. So long as you still stand, that Stone will remain untouched.  
  
Jak: (Jeers) Too bad.  
  
Kronos: (Snarls) But did I say you will remain standing? I would do as I please with your body, boy, but it is not my place to put an end to you. Corgoth will have you.  
  
Jak: Oh yeah? What makes you so sure he's going to kill me?  
  
Kronos: (Suddenly laughs) Did you honestly think that that power you have will defeat Corgoth? Don't be a simpleton, Jak. Jak: Then perhaps you could tell me why you speak of my power with fear?  
  
Kronos: I fear nothing! Kor may have fallen under your hands, but you can never underestimate Corgoth's might!  
  
Jak: We'll see about that once I see this great master of yours.  
  
Kronos: (Snarls fiercely) May him devour that swollen pride of yours, and perhaps you wouldn't be so arrogant then.  
  
He turned to walk away and pushed a button to open the metal door in front of him. Once he did though, two large Metalheads stood in his way staring at him with blank eyes.  
  
Kronos: What are you two doing-?  
  
But before he managed to finish his sentence, the two creatures fell limply to the ground, obviously dead. Kronos gasped when he saw the figure that stood over them.  
  
Raven: Knock-knock.  
  
And in the next second, Raven shot Kronos through the chest.  
  
NEW CHAP: The Collision of Forces  
  
Jak: Raven!  
  
Raven threw Kronos' dead body a hateful look then strode over his face towards Jak. He wore a sour and displeased look.  
  
Raven: (Taking the chains holding Jak and shooting them so they came apart) Of all the dumbest things you could possibly do, you chose to leave me behind. (Sighs as Jak falls off ) I can never understand you young mortals; on being a few eons old myself.  
  
Jak: (Rubbing his wrists where the chain has cut him) How'd you get here?  
  
Raven: There was an easier path down here than the one you used. Where's the Stone, Jak?  
  
Jak: It's still on the door to the chamber where the power is kept.  
  
Raven: (Eyes widened) What!? You've opened it already? But then, where's the power?  
  
Jak: It's standing in front of you.  
  
Raven was about to say something against that until suddenly his face fell into a look of bewilderment. Raven: I KNEW IT! Argh! To actually think I had denied the scrolls and misread the signs after all this time! The blood of a Precursor altered by the forces of Dark Eco result into the Dark Warrior. An Eco mutant like you!  
  
Jak: Believe me, I know more about that than you do.  
  
Raven: (Shakes head) Well Jak, I must admit, this truly does change things.  
  
Jak: I've got to save my friends.  
  
Raven: Very well. Here.  
  
Raven tosses him a rifle similar to Jak's own scatter-gun.  
  
Raven: Red Eco bullets. Damn powerful against those larger nasties that lurk around here.  
  
Jak: That's great. Now let's go.  
  
Jak and Raven made their way down to the underground dungeons. The smell of death hung heavily in the air, but soon enough Jak heard a familiar voice.  
  
Daxter: I can't believe this! Jak's sure to be dead! My old buddy's ddddeeead!!  
  
Torn: Shut up, Daxter or you'll bring in more Metalheads!  
  
Daxter: (As he spoke, Jak and Raven neared the cell but Daxter doesn't see them) Oh, and I never even got to say good-bye! Oh well, there are positive things to this. Like atleast now I don't have to say sorry for stealing his Christmas presents when he was six or for loosening his belt when he isn't looking-  
  
Jak: Dax?  
  
Daxter: (turns) WHARRGGH! Jak's returned from the dead! (Goes on knees) Look buddy, I'm really sorry for what you've heard! It really isn't my fault that your hair turned out weird in your mute-days but that hair-gel was soooo tempting!!  
  
Torn: Jak!! It's really you!  
  
Daxter: What!? Ohh.eh-heh, sorry about the emotional outburst. (Tries to be sweet) You know, you hair 'did' look kinda good or else Keira would never have looked at you!  
  
Sig: How did you escape?  
  
Jak: Raven helped.  
  
Erol: (To Raven) But how did you get here?  
  
Raven: I used another path to here. Now, stand back.  
  
And to their shock, Raven started shotting the bars. The guys inside had to stand close to the side walls to avoid the bullets. After atleast a few accurate shots, seven bars fell away, leaving a gap big enough for them to fit through.  
  
Erol: (Getting out) That was one of the stupidest ways of opening a cell.  
  
Raven: (Smiles) When you've got fangs and zero tolerance for risk, Erol, you'll get the idea. (Turns to Sig and Torn) Which reminds me, you two can transform to a beast anytime you want. Why didn't you do so and bang the prison bars open?  
  
Torn: Kronos took our Moon-sapphires away.  
  
Raven: Oh, I could live with that.  
  
Jak: (Checking his friends) Okay, that's Torn, Erol, Daxter and Sig. Where are the girls, Denelle and Samos?  
  
Erol: They're taken to the upper chambers, close to where we found the power chamber.  
  
Jak: C'mon then!  
  
The five ran up from the dungeon and accend up to the upper chambers with Raven in the lead. They kept running until-  
  
Jak: ARGH!  
  
A huge ball of force shot out of nowhere and caught Jak by the side. The young man was hurled almost a metre into the air before crashing with bone- breaking force into the wall.  
  
Erol: Jak!  
  
*****: (Laughs sinisterly)  
  
A large figure suddenly leaped from the shadows and stood in front of them wearing a malicious, bloodied grin.  
  
Raven: Kronos!  
  
Raven immediately raised his guns and began to fire frantically, but he missed Kronos by only a few inches. Kronos sent another ball of force charging towards the vampire, but Raven had dodged quickly away and it instead hit a tall column of rock, which fell and crashed almost two metres into the wall above Jak's head. As the shattered rocks fell, Daxter shrieked and leaped off Jak's shoulder while Jak rolled away in the opposite direction. The rocks continued to fall until it stopped to form a wall inbetween the two, saperating them.  
  
Daxter: JAKKK!!!  
  
Sig: (To Kronos) You!  
  
Kronos: (Looks at Sig) Sigfried? Now this is something. Tell me, did it trouble you to see your friend die before you?  
  
Sig: Did it trouble you to murder your own brethren?  
  
Kronos: Oh, and I suppose all those Metalheads you slaughtered aren't our kindred, too?  
  
Sig: How could you, Kronos? How could you betray your own position the Circle for this monsterous deed?  
  
Kronos: You still have much to learn, Sig. Corgoth was meant to be our true and only leader, a god we must worship with our purest devotion. Though our race was born from the the bite of Kor, are we still not of Corgoth's own blood and flesh? You see, our similarities is what brings us, the Hura- Lycans, together with him. Once this battle for the Stone ends, you will see my point. Metalheads will dominate over all, and we Hura-Lycans will reign supreme as Corgoth's elite and trusted servants.  
  
Sig: Enough with your wordplay! All I know is that you murdered Proteus, and you will pay your price in blood!  
  
Kronos: Fool! Very well, if you miss him that badly I'd be more than glad to put you together .  
  
Kronos dug his hands into a small pocket in his coat and tossed both Sig and Torn's Moon Sapphire necklaces.  
  
Kronos: Go on, Sigfried! Unleash that petty vengeance of yours. Proteus will be quite pleased.  
  
Sig: (Tosses Torn's necklace over his shoulder) Here, Torn. Now go and find the girls. I'll handle him.  
  
Torn nodded and went off to another tunnel nearby with Raven and Erol.  
  
Daxter: Heyy!!! Wait for me!!! (Rushes after them)  
  
Kronos: (Whose eyes have already turned all white) Now, let us finish this, Sigfried!  
  
And at the moment he said those words, he began to transform into a large and fierce Metalhead wolf-beast. Sig did the same. Both beasts growled and roared before finally circling each other to begin the battle .  
  
Jak shook the dust out his face and hair and looked up to the wall in front of him. There was no way he could budge them all by himself.  
  
He looked around and saw a passageway behind him. He recognized it at once; it led back to the chamber where he had found the power-room.  
  
Knowing that there was no other choice, he ran up to retrive the Precursor Stone.  
  
................................  
  
Don't worry guys, the ending is coming up. Don't give up on me!! 


	11. Dark Collision

Finally!!! The Final Chapter is here!!! To all my readers, I love you and I thank you. Here are a few words:  
  
To Dragon of Zanarkand:  
  
This ain't actually a reply. Just to say that your fic (Torn Past) rocks! I suppose you got my dramatic review for it. (^_^)  
  
To Darkleena:  
  
Yo there, otsel! (You were transformed 2 one after that argument with Gol, right? Read it in ur bio) Is the story confusing? God, I am so sorry. I got carried away with the words and the ideas just go haywire. But I'm glad you liked my fic. You can check out the Glossary for more details. Thanks!  
  
That kinda goes for the rest of you guys. Feel free to say something about the characters and how you feel about them. As for me, I kinda admire Raven's stingy, badass attitude. Oh yeah, and also feel free to ask any questions.  
  
All right, enough of my relentless yakking. Enjoy!  
  
VAE VICTUS! Thraxenel ...................................  
  
Erol, Raven, Daxter and Torn ran up towards the upper chambers until they suddenly came upon another cave-like chamber. From their safe stone perch, they could see that the wide room below was occupied by a gigantic dragon- like Metalhead. All around it were large clumps of its foul black eggs, which were guarded by more smaller Metalheads. Right in the middle of the turmoil were the girls, Samos and young Denelle.  
  
Torn: There must be about fifty of them down there, not to mention that big one.  
  
Daxter: How are we ever gonna rescue them?  
  
Raven: (Eyes scanning the area) I've an idea. You see that hole over there?  
  
Raven pointed to a large hole in the middle of the wall not too far away from them. It led into a small crammed tunnel about thirty feet across. Its walls were lined with vicious looking stalagtites.  
  
Raven: I'll distract the big one and bring it into the tunnel. Maybe I can find a way to kill it there. Here.  
  
He took out two extra pistols and a collapsible scattergun and handed them to Torn and Erol. (I wonder where he kept them in the first place?)  
  
Raven: As for you three, find a way to rescue your friends and stay alive while you're at it.  
  
Torn: That's it?! That's your plan??  
  
Raven: (Irritably) You got any better ideas?  
  
Torn: Rav-  
  
Too late, the vampire had already leaped down from the stone edge and dropped right in the midst of the Metalheads. The Metalheads, including the big one, stood startled and stiff at his sudden appearance.  
  
At first, Erol feared that the Metalheads were going to put a quick end to him. But instead it was Raven who struck out first, shotting the Metalhead eggs and scattering the ones protecting them. On seeing this, the big one roared in fury.  
  
Raven: (To the big one) Didn't like that, didn't ya?  
  
It's only response was a deafening roar and opened with jaws wide to snap him up. But just seconds before the jaws closed in where Raven had once stood, the agile vampire leaped onto its head and jumped like a lithe- footed cat onto one of the ledges near the hole.  
  
Raven: (Laughs tauntingly)  
  
The Metalhead screamed out an enraged shriek and lunged for him, but again Raven evaded it with another acrobatic spring, this time into the tunnel.  
  
Raven: Come and get me!  
  
And with that, it leapt after him into the tunnel.  
  
Torn watched with slight concern as the large Metalhead followed Raven into the hole. He had to make sure that the big creature was left intirely on to Raven's own hands. Once he was satisfied, he gestured the other two of his friends follow him.  
  
The two seemed to hesitate, but they followed him eitherway. Erol was the first to send his two guns rattling, followed by Torn. Daxter, however, rushed up towards his imprisoned friends.  
  
Daxter: Tess!! Tess!!!  
  
He ran up towards them, and stared helplessly at his blonde beloved. All of them were unconcious, strapped to a tall stalagtite by green, vine like ropes.  
  
Daxter: (Fiddling at the ropes) Oh-er-  
  
Torn: (Shotting the Metalheads) Well don't just stand there, Daxter! Free them!  
  
Daxter: Err-okay.  
  
This is gonna take a while.  
  
Jak eventaully reached the chamber where he had been attacked in. At then end of it was the door to the power-room, with the Precursor Stone still shining in the depression on its stone carved surface.  
  
He ran towards it.  
  
But then suddenly something stopped him in his tracks. There was a deafening crash on the rock walls behind him, and a gigantic hole appeared. Through the cloud of dust, Jak saw something huge emerge through it .  
  
Jak: Oh my god.  
  
Jak's eyes fell onto a enormous, sinister looking creature. It was a Metalhead, the biggest one had had ever seen. It was ten times more spetacular than Kor, and its body was lean and serpentine instead of huge and bulky. Its face looked like a cross between a snake and a wolf, with pale, pupiless yellow eyes that bore into Jak's own sockets. Metal spikes ridged its long back, ending with cruel, jagged spines at the end of its snaking tail. It had six, long, heavily muscled arms with each foot armed with long, cruel talons. A pale fringe of membrane rose like a crown along the back and sides of its face, held up togther by thin spines. It let out a ferocious growl at Jak, baring all of its fangs at once.  
  
Jak: Corgoth .  
  
Corgoth: (Laughs ironically) Yes . Come closer, morsel.  
  
Jak backed off a bit.  
  
Corgoth: Young Jak, renegade and redeemer of Haven City. How delightful it is to finally meet Kor's famed murderer .  
  
Jak: So you know who I am, eh? How convenient.  
  
Corgoth: On the contrary, my boy, I know you very well. We aren't so different, atleast not physically .  
  
Corgoth slowly began to circle him, eyes fixed on Jak  
  
Corgoth: (circling him) I was once a Precursor like you, strong, proud and independent.  
  
Jak: (Watches silently as the serpentine beast continued to speak)  
  
Corgoth: Until came that fateful day when Kor, my 'dear' father, shot me with that cruel jet of Dark Eco and ended my days as a Precursor forever.  
  
Jak: So I've heard.  
  
Corgoth: The essence of Dark Eco corrupted me, and as it tore me apart-I 'changed'. I was-incredibly powerful, so powerful I just couldn't stop changing. I became a Dark Warrior like you, but only for a brief time.But at long last, I knew I could never find the human in me anymore.  
  
Corgoth's eyes glowed brighter as he stared at Jak.  
  
Corgoth: The same fate will meet you, Jak.  
  
The words burned in Jak's heart. Was it true? Were his dark powers merely the beginning of an even bigger evil? Had Baron Praxis known that he was a Precursor, and that by creating him, he would only risk making even another stronger Metalhead like Corgoth? (*For more details, check the Glossary at the bottom of this story)  
  
Jak: You're wrong that that!  
  
Corgoth: Is that so? But are we not brothers, born as Precursors, but corrupted by Dark Eco?  
  
Jak: That's where you're wrong, Corgoth. You were twisted into that monster you are by your own greed. I don't have that in me.  
  
Corgoth: (Chuckles) Your defiance surprises me, Jak. But you know you and I weren't the only Precursors he poisoned. I suppose you know who is the other?  
  
Jak: Mar. But he defeated Kor with those powers. He didn't change into something like you.  
  
Corgoth: (Chuckles) Yes, he didn't. But that jet of Dark Eco did change him like it changed you and me. Because of this, he was could not feel the pure energy of the Precursor Stone; his only remaining contact to his Precursor ancestory. Guess what he did to keep his linage pure?  
  
Jak: (Who was now entranced by the story Corgoth was telling him) What?  
  
Corgoth: He extracted them.  
  
Jak: (With shock) No!  
  
Corgoth: With the help of those foolish vampires, he tore the living darkness out of his veins. He never recovered since, but his linage remained pure after that.  
  
Jak was stunned on hearing this. If this was true, then why did the Stone shine brightly at his touch when it should rightfully in Denelle's? He was entangled in more confusing thoughts, and at this Corgoth laughed.  
  
Corgoth: Yes, yes. Why did the Stone resonate at your touch? Why you? And why now? But that doesn't matter. So long as you still stand, I cannot touch the Stone. I'll bring you down, boy. I will kill you .  
  
Jak: (Threateningly) Not if I do first.  
  
Sig felt a sharp pain rush up his back as his spine collided with the wall behind him. Kronos's killer claws dug into his abdomen, but before they could become truly fatal he Sig shoved him off quickly and slammed a fist into Kronos' wolf-like face, making the bigger Hura-Lycan whine in pain.  
  
While Kronos reeled dizzily, Sig launched himself at him and gave him as many slashes as he could muster. His claws grated against Kronos' thick metal armour, sending sparks flying into the air.  
  
Kronos let out an enraged howl, and once again the two spectacular beasts clashed, jaws snaping to find exposed skin and claws furiously slashing each other's metal hide. Their angry growls and roars echoed on the walls around them, reverberating like the hostile drumbeats of war.  
  
Above the warring pair were dangerously loose looking stalagtites, their pointed tips sharp enough to crush even Metalhead armour. Kronos was the first to take note of this. So on seeing it as an advantage, he whacked Sig brutally in the ribs and punched him again with shocking strenght, sending the Hura-Lycan to collide with the wall once more. Despite his reeling mind, Sig managed to dodge three stalagtites that broke off the ceiling after his collision. They came to the ground with a stomach lurching crunch, and so heavy and sharp were their tips they sunk right into the very ground.  
  
Sig knew he couldn't just fight like this anymore. That was it. Enough defense. It was time to change tactics.  
  
Raven leaped into the tunnel and didn't wait to see if the huge dragon Metalhead was following him. He knew by the furious roaring behind him that it was anyway.  
  
He concentrated on his task. Using his unrivalled vampire agility he dodged the several sharp stalagtites that lined the walls of the circular tunnel, leaping across huge cracks and springing on the walls to evade the Metalhead's outstretched claws. The Metalhead didn't care of what was in its path; it simply rampaged through the spike lined tunnel, crashing into everything in its path, blinded by its rage. Raven, far from being scared, was amused at its voracious temper.  
  
But his amusement didn't last long.  
  
Raven saw that the tunnel had come to an end. He leaped out of the tunnel and landed on the ground in front of it, only to realize an enourmous chasm in front of him.  
  
Raven: Damn it.  
  
Okay, he thought. You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out. He swore to himself for not hatching up a proper plan. Now he had to find a way to get out of this mess and fast. The Metalhead was already approaching.  
  
Torn and Erol had shot several of the smaller Metalheads that guarded the eggs, but as a dozen died, a dozen more came in hordes to replace them.  
  
Torn: Daxter!! Hurry up and free them!  
  
Daxter: (Furiously biting at the ropes in vain) Do you think this is easy!!!!?  
  
Torn: Erol, go help Daxter!  
  
Erol: (Shotting off several Metalheads that tried to snatch away the little otsel) What do you think I'm trying to do after all this time!!!?  
  
Torn: (Growls inhumanly) Rrrrrrggghhh .THAT'S IT!  
  
Torn tossed the half-way empty scattergun away and, to the shock of all of them, let out a furious roar that trembled the very walls of the giant chamber. Erol saw that his eyes had already glowed a furious white, and in the next second metal armour and spines revealled themselves on Torn's skin, changing him once again into a Metalhead beast.  
  
The smaller Metalheads began to think second thoughts about attacking the huge Hura-Lycan, but Torn didn't wait for them to make their move. As soon as he sprouted fangs and claws, he pounced at them before they could flee. Like an unpredictble wild beast, he tore at them, slashing them to death and tearing their very limbs off with his jaws. Blood drenched the floor, staring the battleground a deep crimson.  
  
Daxter: (As the battle continues) Hmm.eh?  
  
He spotted that the ropes binding his friends was actually more vine-like than he thought. Infact, the he noticed that the beginning of the rope travelled all the way up to the top of the pillar like a single jungle vine. If he could sever the rope from up there, he could unwind it and free his friends!  
  
Daxter: Like candy from a baby!  
  
The otsel leaped up and followed the vine to the top. He grabbed the single vine and prepared to sink his teeth and nibble it into half.  
  
That was until a sharp, angry hiss stopped him.  
  
Daxter looked up (with his mouth still open) and stared into the yellow eyes of a snake-like Metalhead. The rope wasn't a vine at all!  
  
Daxter: WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
The snake Metalhead hissed at him in reply. Suddenly Daxter missed Jak more than ever.  
  
The intense feeling swirled in a battle ready atmosphere as Jak and Corgoth prepared themselves for their clash. Corgoth circled the young man, growling hungrily, eyes locked on Jak's. Jak knew that guns were useless in this battle.  
  
Corgoth leapt first, But Jak dodged it quickly. He quickly changed to his Dark Jak state, claws extended threateningly. Corgoth seemed amused.  
  
Corgoth: (Luaghs) Yes, Jak that's right! Unleash that power of yours and use them! Let your rage twist you into ME!  
  
Jak: RRRRAGGGH!  
  
Corgoth roared out deafeningly, sending a jet of Dark Eco shoting towards Jak like some foul arrow. Quickly, Jak dodged the shot and sprang at Corgoth's face, claws extended and ready to be driven home.  
  
A loud cry of rage and pain came from Corgoth's opened maw when Jak's claws slashed his face. The Metalhead reeled, hissing and writhing. Jak looked up and saw three long but fine jagged lines that cut even through the metal armour on Corgoth's face. He noticed that they were gleaming with a light similar to that on the Precursor Stone.  
  
Corgoth: (In pain and slight confusion) No-what is this!!?  
  
Jak himself didn't know what was really happening; but at least now he had an advantage over the giant Metalhead. Corgoth glared at him in cold fury.  
  
Corgoth: DIE!!  
  
The giant creature lunged for him, and again Jak leaped back. The Dark Warrior gave Corgoth another full arm swipe, making the Metalhead scream again.  
  
Jak grinned with blooming confidence. He lunged at Corgoth almost eagerly, preparing to sink his claws into his face. But suddenly Corgoth twisted his long serpentine body and swung his tail around, catching Jak with a full whack in the ribs.  
  
Jak: ARRRGH!  
  
Corgoth: (Breathing deeply) Not so smug now, eh boy?  
  
Jak crashed to the ground with bone breaking force. His mind reeled and he ached almost everywhere. Fighting against passing out, he shakily got up to his feet and readied himself once more.  
  
Raven, for the first time in his life, felt a growing sense of panic well up his spine.  
  
The dragon Metalhead slinked towards him, glaring and grinning. The vampire watched helplessly as it began to lick its fangs hungrily.  
  
In his desperation and panic, Raven raised both his guns and shot the Metalhead right in the face. The Metalhead only had a split second to screech in pain as the Red Eco bullets tore its face and neck apart bit by bit.  
  
Raven kept shotting it until his bullets ran out. The several bullets shells clinked noisily to the ground, echoing in the hollow chamber and the abyss behind him. The giant Metalhead, de-necked and beheaded, slumped noisily to the ground.  
  
Raven: (Breathing deeply and starting to smile again) Whoo.  
  
The vampire tucked his two empty guns into his coat pocket and calmly strode past the dead Metalhead. He walked off towards the tunnel to return back to Torn and Erol. He was only a few inches away from it when suddenly a hideous sucking noise stop him in his tracks. Raven slowly whirled around and froze.  
  
The Vampire watched in cold horror as the Metalhead he had killed began to rise slowly and clumsily to its feet, its long headless neck swinging around, spraying blood to the floor. A knot formed uncomfortably in Raven's stomach when he saw a new head emerge from the beast's neck, replacing the head Raven had shot off.  
  
Raven: Holy shit.  
  
Erol's sharp ears caught the sound of a loud and pained scream. He recognized it at once.  
  
Erol: Raven?  
  
It was funny of Raven to scream-in pain and fear that is. Althoug Erol would never forgive him for turning him into a vampire, there were things that he found to be rather useful in his nw skills.  
  
Looks like its time to really test them.  
  
Raven let out a sharp and pained cry as the large Metalhead slashed at him in the chest with its massive claws. Blood seeped out of his wounds, staining his chest a deep crimson. The vampire hissed painfully, knowing that he was completely vulnerable like this. He looked up in horror as the giant Metalhead's head dove for him.  
  
But the beast didn't manage to sink its fangs into the prone vampire; instead it let out a terrible scream and writhed about painfully. Raven looked up in shock and disbelief.  
  
Raven: EROL!!  
  
Erol had leaped from the tunnel and had thrushed a foot deep into the Metalhead's eye. Raven could see blood dripping from the damaged eye, but the beast was far from being mortally wounded.  
  
The Metalhead, bristling at being pushed around by a small piece of prey, roared deafeningly and whipped out its large leathery wings, making it look twice as large and fierce.  
  
Despite this, Raven saw that Erol wasn't giving up.  
  
The Metalhead lunged for Erol again, but its missed the agile vampire by inches. Erol did not just merely dodge away, he had leapt on its head.  
  
Raven couldn't help but to smile a bit at this. The guy was improving.  
  
Sig the Hura-Lycan fell down on his back, pinned down by the throat by Kronos's mightly clawed hands. Their faces came close, snarling viciously at each other. Both were badly wounded, both were exhausted by their efforts to outlast one another. But both simply refused to give up.  
  
Kronos: (In a metallic, wolf-like voice) Give it up, Sigfried. You can never win over me.  
  
Sig didn't reply, his lips tight in a snarl. He suddenly noticed how loose the stalagtites on the ceiling behind Kronos looked. A plan began to form in his spinning mind.  
  
Mustering the last bit of strenght he had, Sig let out a furious roar and brought a knee smartly up. He caught Kronos full in the stomach, making him whine.  
  
Seizing his chance, the Hura-Lycan brought up his fist and brutally punched Kronos's face, so strong was the blow Kronos' jaw broke. Before Kronos could scream, Sig punched him again, sending him crashing full force into a tall stone column close to the loose stalagtites.  
  
The force of it all shook the very walls and ceiling. The stalagtites came loose and before Kronos could get up and run, stabbed him right through to the ground.  
  
Ignoring the pathetic dying moans from his fellow Hura-Lycan, Sig straightened himself up. Just as he was about to take a step, the stone cloumn Kronos collided with began to tremble dangerously, and in the next second came toppling down towards Sig!  
  
Sig almost froze, but he managed to roll quickly out of the way. The column came crashing down onto the stone wall where Jak and Daxter were saperated. The wall fell and broke, revealling the doorway to the power chamber.  
  
Sig slowly got up to his feet and began to breathe deeply. Slowly he turned back to himself, the green returning to his white eyes. He stared down at the ruined and crushed form of Kronos with revulsion. The Hura-Lycan was still partly alive, and was half-way back to his loathsome self. Kronos's eyes slowly swivelled up to met Sig's still burning glare.  
  
Sig: (With revulsion) For Proteus.  
  
And with that, he smashed a foot into Kronos's face.  
  
Daxter screamed again as the snake Metalhead lunged for him.  
  
The little otsel lost his grip on the stone clumn and felt himself plunging downwards to the ground below. He felt a dizzying pain as the back of his small skull collided with the hard stone ground, and he fought to stay concious.  
  
Since Torn tore the rest of the Metalheads into limbless pieces, Daxter knew he was alone with this. He rolled away just in time to avoid the snake's fangs, but not quickly enough to get a sharp singe on his back.  
  
Daxter: Weeeouch!!  
  
The snake hissed as if mocking him, and lunged again. But as it did, it began to uncoil it self from the stone column, leaving his friends free to fall limply to the ground.  
  
Well, atleast that's one problem solved. Now it's just a matter of keeping alive.  
  
Daxter quickly launched himself into a narrow space in between two stalagtites. The snake followed, but it was so streamline it slid past the narrow space easily. Daxter knew this but that wasn't what he was after.  
  
On being a little otsel, it was easy for him to leap around the stones. He ran, jumped and darted in dizzying zig-zags through a small maze of stalagtites and rocks, and all this while the snake never lost him. It followed him into every single twisted turn, to every single hole he leaped through-until it finally got him in a corner.  
  
Daxter: Uh-oh.  
  
The snake Metalhead hissed with horrible satisfaction; but despite this, Daxter didn't really worry. Through all those twisted zig-zags, Daxter was sure it got entangled somewhere. It worked loads of times.  
  
He was so wrong.  
  
The Metalhead snake slid towards him as if it were made out of liquid. Daxter's stomach shrank and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. And then without the slightest warning, the horrible thing lunged!  
  
Daxter let out a howl and leaped crazily to his side. The snake hit the wall behind him with an almighty and sickening crunch and slumped limply to the ground. And adding insult to injury, loose rocks above it simply fell and crashed onto its head.  
  
Daxter howled with laughter at this.  
  
Raven watched with escalating interest and surprise as Erol battled with the huge dragon Metalhead. He had set himself at the back off its head, pulling at the long strands of skin at the side of its face like it were a rein. The Metalhead tried reach and bite the vampire off, but its efforts were in vain.  
  
Suddenly it leaped off from the ground and flew into the air over the huge chasm. It slammed itself deliberately on the wall to try and throw Erol off, but Erol clung on hard. As it writhed around like some colossal rodeo horse, Erol began to strangely shot at the ceiling, making large stalagtites fall. And, as if it were meant to be, these stalagtites fell directly onto the huge Metalhead's wings, breaking them instantly.  
  
Raven suddenly saw what Erol was trying to do. If he was surprised, or impressed for that matter, he didn't show it. Thought the plan was crazy and really life-risking, he had to admire Erol's perfect and accurate timing; and watched with cool interest as Erol shot another stalagtite down and snapped its other wing off.  
  
The Metalhead let out a howl of pain before falling headfirst into the abyss. But before it did, Erol ran up along its back to the end of its tail, and quickly leaped from it to the safety of the ledge Raven was on. The Metalhead screamed as it fell, but its echoes soon died away.  
  
Raven: (Shaking his head) I have never seen anything so risky in my life.  
  
Erol: (Smirking) When you've got fangs and zero tolerance for risk, you'll get the idea.  
  
(Now we come to the last and final battle)  
  
Jak and Corgoth had battled almost to the point of exhaustion, but their sheer determination to put and end to one another was just too great.  
  
Jak collided with the closed door of the power room as Corgoth hurled him through the air again. He wheezed in the air Corgoth's blow had forced out of him, gasping in exhaustion and pain. He bled from several different wounds, and his limbs were numb and senseless after the terrible fight.  
  
He tried to get up, but he just couldn't find the strenght to.  
  
Corgoth: (Laughing, but wheezing at the same time) Yes, Jak! Admit defeat!  
  
Jak: (Breathing deeply) Never!  
  
The young man tried to get up again, but his legs gave away before he could even stand straight. A moan escaped his bleeding lips ...  
  
Corgoth: (Approaching the exhausted Dark Warrior) Despair, boy. There is no escape.  
  
Jak closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to relax. But all he managed to do was make the pain feel even worst and he slid down the door in his exhaustion. His fingers suddenly brushed against a hard, but smooth surface; and almost at once a strange heat travelled through him.  
  
The Precursor Stone.  
  
Jak watched, awestruck, as suddenly the bright green stone began to vibrate at the touch of his fingers. The awesome green light erupted from within its emerald core, illuminating the whole chamber with bright green light. Corgoth screamed at the sight of it, but unlike the other Metalheads he remained on his spot, eyes not torn away from Jak.  
  
Corgoth: Don't think this frightens me, boy! It's not the end yet!!!  
  
Jak's fingers curled against the vibrating Stone, feeling its energy course through him. He knew the Stone can hurt the giant Metalhead, and he knew that the only way to kill him was to give him what he really wants.  
  
Jak: (Pulls the Stone out of the depression) You want the Stone? Then go and TAKE IT!!  
  
And without a moment's hesitation, Jak hurled the Precursor Stone at Corgoth with all his might. The Metalhead shrieked, but instead of fleeing it leaped for the falling Stone. He opened his jagged maw wide and to Jak's shock, swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
What happened next was truly bizarre. Corgoth began to laugh; not in triumph, but in a mix of sheer ecstasy and fear. A burning light came from his eyes, and a howling gale of a scream trembled Jak to the bone. The giant Metalhead shone with a brilliant green light, and his massive body twitched and writhe into some surreal dance.  
  
Jak knew this was his chance. He lunged forward, ignoring the screaming pain in his legs and stabbed all black claws into Corgoth's exposed chest. 


	12. Epoligue

A horrible, mind-freezing scream filled the chamber, filled with an unspeakable pain. Jak fought against the throbbing in his ears and dug his claws deeper in, as if craving for the Metalhead's heart. Green light shot out through the wounds and cuts Jak made on Corgoth's body, but most burst out of the claw cavity in his chest.  
  
And then suddenly, Corgoth exploded into a thousand rays of green and white light.  
  
Jak was thrown backwards by the mere force of it. He closed his eyes tightly, but the light was so bright it even shone through his eyelids. He waited several seconds until finally the light faded slowly away.  
  
It was finally over. It was really, really over.  
  
Jak opened his stinging eyes. Corgoth had vanished; there was absolutely nothing left of him. Slowly and painfully, Jak staggered up to his feet and slowly morphed back into his usual blond self.  
  
Lying in the centre of the chamber was the Precursor Stone, shining innocently at him. He smiled softly and strode towards it, taking it into his hands. The smooth gem shimmered softly on being touched again, and Jak could feel its enigmatic inner warmth.  
  
Daxter: (Poking his head from the doorway at the other end of the chamber) Jak??  
  
Jak: (Looks up and grins) Daxter!!  
  
Daxter: (Whoops and runs towards his friend, leaping into his face and making Jak fall off)  
  
Jak: Ow!  
  
Daxter: You were great!!  
  
Jak: What do you mean?  
  
Sig: (Who was supporting Ashelin, Keira and Samos, who were both drowsy and concious again) We saw the whole thing, cherry.  
  
Torn: (Who had Denelle on his shoulders) How'd you do that, anyway?  
  
Jak: (Getting up) Do what?  
  
Erol: (Who was carrying Tess) Get the Stone all shiny and all.  
  
Jak: Believe me, I have no idea.  
  
Torn: Awww, who cares anyway? It killed Corgoth, saved us all and most of all, saved Haven City once again.  
  
Raven: You truly are a hero, Jak.  
  
Keira: (Drowsily) Can we go home now?  
  
Raven: (Chuckles cheerfully for the first time) C'mon.  
  
*  
  
Torn watched the city like a silent sentinel from the high porch of his palace room. (The palace had been fixed already. The excuse for all the damage? They let Daxter handle that; he's a born liar) He stared aimlessly at the street-lights below him, then raised his eyes to the heavens above to look at the stars and the beautiful moon.  
  
A smile came to his lips when he suddenly realized that he wasn't afraid of the moon anymore. Infact, he welcomed it and touched the dark blue Moon- sapphire around his neck, feeling the delicate coolness as it harnessed the moonlight.  
  
He chuckled to himself suddenly. He thought about it, about being a Hura- Lycan, and how wonderful, how blissful it had suddenly become. After what he had been through, aftet what he had learnt from Sig, he finally began to take this dark curse as a gift. He needn't the serum anymore, and he had stopped hoping for a cure. He didn't want to be cured.  
  
Perhaps he's not the only one.  
  
His sharp eyes spotted two swift movements below him. He knew too well that it was just Raven and Erol. Raven knew there was no way he can cure Erol of his vampiric curse; so instead he offered himself to become Erol's mentor and teach him of the mysterious vampire ways. Erol wasn't reluctant to learn more about it, either. Infact, he's been eyeing Keira and Ashelin's necks a lot lately...  
  
Torn let a sigh escape him and gazed at the moon again. It shone innocently at him, but Torn knew that it was calling to him with a dark, lustful longing. To his surprise, he gave in to it willingly.  
  
A long howl echoed eeriely through the silent night and a large Hura-Lycan beast stood where Torn had been. Torn gave another long soulful howl and slowly lowered his wolfish head from the moon.  
  
Suddenly he heard a low chuckle and his eyes whipped upwards. In the darkness, he saw a familiar figure. It was Sig, only he had transformed into a Hura-Lycan beast like him.  
  
Sig: (In metallic voice) Come on, Torn. Let's go.  
  
And with that the two leaped and decended into the darkness.  
  
.................................  
  
FINISHED AT LAST! Hope you liked it. Pls drop a review; it really helps. Watch out for an incoming story for more details on Jak's dark destiny and Erol's vampiric future!  
  
Once again, VAE VICTUS! 


	13. Glossary

Glossary- a Closer look on Metalhead and Hura-Lycan history.  
  
This stuff is copyright Thraxenel. Only the Jak 2 characters are not mine. I wrote this solely for a reader's pleasure. I don't get cash for this kinda thing (How I wish, though)  
  
Now this glossary serves as a more detailed look of what's going on in the Beast I and II. To those who think this fic's almost as confusing as a maths problem (pls don't take this as an insult; I myself had a hard time trying to put things together), this'll help.  
  
CONCERNING METALHEADS  
  
Metalheads are, like we all Jak 2 players know, nasty little creatures that terrorize Haven City. Yet, Naughty Dog never told anyone how these creatures came to be. This is how I put it:  
  
Kor, the big blue badass and final boss in Jak 2, was the first Metalhead ever born (This is according to me). His origins were unknown, but the thing is, he was a creature that lived among and on Dark Eco. He was very ancient; as old as the Precursors themselves.. He and his smaller brethren originatd from the distant northern lands. But soon enough they got stirred and Kor's hunger for conquest drove him to attack and conquer a race he grew to hate: human beings.  
  
Okay so Kor killed a few people bla-bla-bla. But his conquests only took place in the far northern part of Jak's world, so Jak's Sandover Village or any other world we know in 'Jak and Daxter' wasn't terrorized. But after a while, Kor decided to take a break and think about other things. He was long living, but he certainly wasn't an immortal. This led to the creation of Corgoth, Beast II's new adversary.  
  
CORGOTH:  
  
Now Kor had transferred his powers to Corgoth a few years before Mar's reign over Haven City ended. Corgoth at that time was a lone wandering warrior, an ancient Precursor by blood. He had been banished from Haven City by Mar because of a few crimes. This was when Kor simply leaped at him and shot Dark Eco into his face.  
  
Ouch.  
  
The result? Corgoth became just like Jak; a Dark Eco freak (as Erol would lovingly say). But unlike Jak, his heart was dark and grim (Even Precursors aren't perfect), and it was because of his love for this new found power he became the big badass you've read about in this fic.  
  
But like Raven had said, Kor got suspicious and rather envious of what Corgoth had become. They had a little fight with each other, but Kor had miraculously won and imprisoned Corgoth deep within the Earth.  
  
Now we turn to the Hura-Lycans, who came after Corgoth was imprisoned:  
  
HURA-LYCANS/ METAMORPHAGI (Sig, Proteus and Torn):  
  
Hura-Lycans came into the world just after Kor imprisoned Corgoth. Kor still needed an heir, but he learned not to curropt another Precursor. Instead he turned to normal humans, which he captured one by one and tried to transfer his powers to them.  
  
He didn't exactly get what he bargained for. Sure, the Dark Eco travelled in their veins, but what resulted was quite different from a Dark Eco freak. There was another trait Kor had overlooked in a human; his will.  
  
Okay, okay so what's human will got to do with it? Well, as most of the humans died after the power had hit them, some didn't. *Audience gasps in awe*  
  
Kor kept capturing humans until he managed to get almost an army of these Hura-Lycans on his side, but all fifty defied and rebelled against him. Another plan foiled. Kor banished them anyway, but he didn't kill them. Those guys knew they couldn't go back to their normal lives, and thus decided to break away from the world and dwell in secretive worlds; thus creating the Hura-Lycan race.  
  
Now renamed as Metamorphagi, they hid underground, away from moonlight (which triggered their beastly selves. *Don't ask me why about this) and learned to harnest the powers of the Moon-sapphire.  
  
Now that we know where the Hura-Lycans came from, let's turn to Jak and Mar's dark past:  
  
THE DARK WARRIOR: METALHEAD ORIGIN OR ECO FREAK?  
  
Mar's Story:  
  
First thing's first, we must concentrate on Mar. As we all know from the game, Mar had been a Precursor. He had in his possesion the Precursor Stone, the last remaining object he had from his ancient lineage. And from what we learned in 'Concerning Metalheads', Kor was a creature of Dark Eco.  
  
I hope this fits.  
  
Okay, now eversince both Kor's plans of getting an heir failed, he turned to the Precursor Stone, which will grant him power beyond his wildest dreams. He sought immortality, and so on one fateful day he went and attacked early Haven City. He smashed through the gates and met Mar in his very on throne room, where the Stone was kept. Mar defended it bravely, but Kor shot him with a jet of Dark Eco, thus altering his Precursor self just like Jak.  
  
It was with these Dark Powers that Kor was defeated. Kor never knew that Mar was a Precursor, and it was because of his ignorance he failed once again. He fled, and began to get very worried. Would Mar, who was now a Dark Warrior, change just like Corgoth?  
  
Lucky for Kor though, Mar didn't. Mar hated his powers, hated it because it made him impure to the Precursor Stone. His whole generation will be spoilt by this dark stain, and he didn't want that at all. So finally, he turned to a friend of his, a Vampire, for guidance.  
  
The Vampires agreed to help him. They built an ancient chamber underground where a ritual was carried out. It was in that very chamber where Mar attempted to extract his powers. With the help of some White Eco, the Vampires tore the darkness from him, leaving him a pure Precursor but scarred for life. This was actually a reckless act; for a power this dark could not be reversed with only the simple use of White Eco.  
  
Since the ritual was reckless and unguided by proper hands, the power began to stirr viciously within the chamber, making it seem alive but without moving. Mar knew the power was still alive, and he ordered that the chamber to be sealled and locked by the Precursor Stone, which was the only thing powerful enough to keep it there.  
  
Mar never recovered after the Extraction. He died early, and he kpt the Precursor Stone with him at his hidden tomb.  
  
Now we turn to Jak:  
  
Jak's Story:  
  
Jak's story is slightly complicated. Like I stated in this fic, he was a Precursor. And Baron Praxis had tested him on Dark Eco. The result is a Dark Warrior very much like Mar.  
  
This was more than mere coincedence. First of all, Baron Praxis never guessed that Jak was a Precursor at all. Second, he didn't know this Dark Warrior thing was done before.  
  
Jak himself didn't know that this Dark Eco mutant thing was of Metalhead origin; he simply treated it as some sort of normal power he used to kick some serious ass. He could have ended up very much like Corgoth, twisted by his own anger into some supreme Metalhead. But on being a good-guy, he didn't and he never will.  
  
With these dark powers, he eventually put an end to Kor. Now, he's got Corgoth to deal with, and it was here where everything took a mighty twist.  
  
Remember the Precursor Stone? While Jak and company tried to retrieve the Precursor Stone from the palace's underground vaults, the Stone suddenly shone brightly at Jak's touch. Now it had been explained earlier that an impure Precursor could not get anything from the Stone. Since young Denelle was Mar's only decendant, that Stone should have responded to him instead, but it never did.  
  
Why though? Jak was curropted by Dark Eco, plus he wasn's a decendant of Mar at all. What could possibly have happened to our blond hero?  
  
That, I'm afraid, you'll have to find out for yourself. 


End file.
